


You're My Fantasy

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter Yearns, Peter finds it out, Poor Pepper, Secret fantasy, Tony has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Mr. Stark keeps ruining Peter's dates, and it seemed like it was always just by accident. But Peter uncovers a secret... which changes things between them.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 70
Kudos: 345





	1. The Date Police

This story starts with a date and a billionaire who was out of town. Tony had fled off for a meeting somewhere, as he often since he liked to wine and dine with Pepper. He took her exploring all over, a different restaurant every night. The good thing about having Tony Stark as your mentor was that you got left with the keys when he left the state. They really had the best relationship, from the outside, everything was magical, a picture of true love.

Peter had been dating Jake for around a month now and they were ready to take it to the next level, which of course meant that it needed to be special. They had snuck into Stark's penthouse and spent the night drinking and watching TV, cuddled up on the couch, feeding each other chocolates. They were lying in their underwear and shirts, legs tangled together as they giggled. 

"Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?" Jake asked him, feeding him a chocolate, watching his face as the other man enjoyed it.

Peter giggled, "Not in the last twenty minutes. Which I'm  _ appalled  _ by, by the way."

"Can I do something to make up for it? I'll do… anything you ask for." Jake grinned, touching gently over Peter's cheek.

Peter blushed and licked his lips. "Anything huh? Well get down here and kiss me then, work your way down."

Jake grinned and leaned down, pressing a light kiss on Peter's lips. Peter smiled as he began to kiss him back. There was some sort of noise from the other side of the room, like a bag being dropped onto the floor. Jake raised his head up to see what was going on. 

"Oh, Mr. Stark." Jake whispered to Peter, his eyes slightly wide with fear.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Peter laughed, trying to pull him in for another kiss. 

"Not funny." Stark answered, standing nearby with an angry glare on his face. 

Peter jumped and scrambled to stand up, pushing Jake off of him and grabbing his trousers.

"Mr. Stark! I'm so sorry! I… I didn't know you would be back so soon!" He apologised, chucking Jake his clothes. 

Tony was very displeased by this, "What the hell do you think you're doing in my apartment?"

"I'm sorry, we were just… I mean… it's our month anniversary and… I'm sorry." Peter panicked.

"Get this trash out of here," Tony commanded.

Peter started to pick up the rubbish from the table that they had left as Tony spoke up again. "I meant  _ this _ rubbish." He gestured to Jake, grimacing at him. 

Peter frowned and looked at Jake and then back to Tony. "Are you kidding Mr. Stark, that's my boyfriend you can't just treat him like that."

"I can when he's in my apartment." Tony spoke flatly, turning to Jake. His voice was stern and scolding. "Get the hell out of here, I don't want to see you round here again, got it?" 

Jake nodded and grabbed his shoes, running for the elevator. 

"No! You don't have to go!" Peter called after him. 

"I'll think you find  _ he does. _ " Tony replied, waiting to hear the elevator doors shit behind them.

Peter folded his arms and stood in the room across from Tony. His shirt still open and his jeans on. His face was still in a frown as he waited for Tony to say something.

"That was rude." Peter found himself saying.

"I'm sorry if I don't like coming home to find half naked boys in my apartment." Tony commented, picking up an unopened box of condoms from the table and looking questionably up at Peter.

"Jake was nice you know, you would have liked him." Peter smiled, grabbing the box off of him and putting it into his bag.

"Don't try and be friendly kid, I'm angry at you." Tony told him, his voice hardly even angry anymore. He could never bring himself to be in a bad mood with Peter for too long. The 19 year old always flashed him that smile and was instantly forgiven. But Tony had to stand his ground. Peter looked at him with a smile and a light hearted look on his face.

"Is this what you do Peter? Drag a long line of young twinks into my apartment when I'm away?"

Peter scowled and shook his head. "This was the first time and the first person. I actually try to stick to one at time Mr. Stark, unlike -"

"Unlike what?" Tony snapped. "Unlike me?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think you'll find that I always have and always will do whatever I want in my own place. Just because you're new to all this, it doesn't mean you get to act like a spoiled brat. And I'll have you know I've been very faithful to Pepper."

Peter laughed and picked up his jumper, putting it on and looking to the older man. "Kudos."

Stark held out his hand for Peter to give him they keys back. "You have your 24/7 access revoked for at least a week."

"You're the one who trusted me with them. Be thankful I didn't have a party."

Tony had a small hint of a smile on his face. "What happened to that friendly overly polite kid I used to know?"

"He keeps trying to have sex and  _ you _ won't let him. It's adding up Tony, it's getting really annoying."

Tony laughed bitterly and picked up one of the chocolates and tossed it into his mouth.

"Get out, would ya? I'm heading off to bed and I don't need my mentee sitting around moping about how I'm ruining his love life."

Peter scoffed and picked up his shoes. "Fine, but you need to stop being so rude to my dates. This is the fifth date this year you've miraculously fucked up."

"They're all weirdos anyway." Tony told him. 

"They  _ are not _ !" Peter laughed, "They're nice guys, and you seem to have a problem with all of them. You glare at them, say mean things and they never speak to me again."

Tony shrugged. "It's not my fault you insist on doing inappropriate stuff around me." His voice was friendlier now, moving aside so Peter could walk passed him. 

"Three of them you just turned up out of the blue." He made his way to the elevator.

"I needed to talk to you." Tony replied, walking after him. 

Peter stopped and stood in the middle of the elevator, looking at his mentor. "In my bedroom? At various times after 11pm?" Peter smiled. 

"Some part of me thinks you don't want me to date Mr. Stark, and it's getting old. I'll be seeing you." The doors closed over and Peter disappeared behind them. 

Tony turned around and sighed heavily. Of course he knew Peter would do something like this, but he would just wish for once, that Peter would have the decency to keep his love life away from him. It wasn't something Tony wanted to ever know about, or even see.

It had been multiple times where Peter was dating someone and they walked hand in hand down the street, stopping to look at bookshops or whatever. Tony had bumped into them, or had seen them making out in the back of the shop and interrupted them.

Peter would sigh and introduce them both, before his date started fanboying and Tony started to be really rude. He would call them by the wrong name and glare at them until they felt uncomfortable. Peter shouldn't be dating weirdos like that, ones who scare easily. He should be with someone more refined, someone stronger, someone manlier.


	2. The Fantasy

Peter was lying comfortably in bed the next night, texting Jake and trying to get him to talk to him. He had been trying to get in contact with him ever since the penthouse.

**PP -** _ Come on babe, he isn't that bad. He didn't mean it. He was just angry we were on his couch. Please talk to me. _

He waited and waited, but Jake wasn't replying. Maybe he was intimidated by Peter's friends, or scared that Tony was going to try to scare him away.

Peter couldn't believe this had happened again. Every time he was close to losing his virginity, Tony would call him, walk into the room, do something to ruin it. People who saw them together were too scared to ask Peter out because Tony would give off the idea that he was displeased with anyone talking to him.

Why was Tony like this? He had Pepper so it wasn't like he was jealous or anything. There was no interest between the two of them, no tension, no spark. Of course, Tony was a great looking guy, and Peter had noted how the older man was physically… well, a god. But Tony would act like he hated him, and then act like he owned him. It was super confusing.

As he settled his phone down, he picked up his glasses. He wasn't ready to sleep yet and felt like messing about with his technology.

"Hey Karen, anything new today?"

"No Sir." The AI replied. 

Peter sighed and lay there thinking. "How's Mr. Stark doing? Has he talked about me to Friday?"

"Yes." Karen replied. "Your name has been used a lot in your absence."

Peter furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? What does he say?"

"I am only able to tell you some things Sir. I can tell you he speaks highly of your work and your athletic abilities. He also thinks that you should have a job with him in Stark Industries."

Peter blinked a few times, "What seriously? That's insane!! He actually likes me so much more than he lets on? This is fantastic! What else is there? Did he say anything more?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you Sir." Karen replied.

"You could always show me?" Peter asked her.

"Mr. Stark hasn't given me the access to the footage or audio in his apartment so I can't show you."

"Could you not override it? Friday is always on my side so ask her, she'll help." Peter smiled. It was true, sometimes Friday acted like she liked Peter better. Peter was always so polite and treated the AI like a real person, always asking how she was and saying hello and goodbye.

"I will try Sir. Give me three minutes." 

Peter checked his phone once more, and still no messages from Jake. Figures. Every time he got close to a guy, they always backed away. Of course it hurt, but it was never got to the stage where he  _ loved _ the men. Tony made sure of that, not that he was doing it on purpose.

"Sir, I have the footage you requested. It comes with a disclaimer."

Peter laughed, propping himself up on his pillows. "Disclaimer?" He questioned.

"Yes. Friday has asked me to let you know that it is vital you keep this to yourself, or she will make sure you can never enter the lab again."

"Uhh… okay. Show me. Can you connect it my phone so I can see it?"

"Of course Sir."

Peter unlocked his phone, and waited for the footage to load. Suddenly the screen changed and it was a full screen of Tony's bedroom.

-

_ Tony was sitting on the bed, the cover over him and a shirt on. He was nervously picking at his fingers. He seemed unsure and slightly like he felt insecure. _

_ "Come on Pep, you said you didn't mind." He complained to her. _

_ Pepper was standing outside of the camera's view. "I know but it's just… it's weird." She replied.  _

_ Tony sighed and dropped his hands on the bed, either side of him. "I did the whole 'Pirate / Sailor' thing for you. You could at least try it." _

_ Pepper said something which Peter couldn't hear and Tony laughed. "So will you?" He asked her. _

_ "Fine, give me a second."  _

_ Tony beamed like this was the best thing to happen to him. He pulled off his top and settled the pillows behind him to make it more comfortable. Around twenty seconds later, the lights dimmed, but Peter could still see everything perfectly. He waited patiently, the smile never fading. _

_ "Tell me when." Pepper spoke. _

_ "Now." Tony replied  _

_ Pepper came into view, her hair tied up in a bun and a spiderman necklace on. She was wearing boxer shorts on and no top.  _

-

Peter blinked. He shouldn't be watching this, he knew that. But he wanted to know how his name came into this, how Karen and Friday had agreed that this was okay for him to watch, like it had something to do with him. He wasn't bothered about Pepper's nakedness, but he was kind of glad to see Tony in action. 

Tony was always known as a playboy, and was always the hottest man of the year in all the magazines. Not many people got to see him in bed anymore, and Peter was kind of excited to.

-

_ "Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry, I broke something in the lab." Pepper spoke, biting her lip. _

_ Tony smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Have you been a bad boy Pete?"  _

_ - _

Peter shot up in surprise, nearly dropping his phone as he did. "What the fuck?"

-

_ "I have Mr. Stark, are you mad? Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Pepper crawled onto the bed beside him. _

_ "I think there is Peter, I am  _ **_very_ ** _ mad at you. I think I'm going to have to spank you." _

_ "Oh please sir, would you?"  _

-

Peter gulped, his dick twitching slightly as he continued to watch. The very idea that Peter was Tony's secret kink was kind of exciting. He had Pepper there beside him, gorgeous and naked, wanting him. His wife. 

And he was calling her Peter. That was fucking hot. At least someone was getting to kind of fuck him?

Peter skipped ahead towards the end. Pepper was on all fours and Tony was taking her from behind. The camera was a side on view, watching as Tony had his eyes closed, fucking her hard.

_ "Oh Peter… Peter baby fuck!" Tony was calling out, loudly might I add.  _

Peter closed his eyes, just listening to the sounds of his mentor moaning his name, swearing loudly. His stomach was filled with a new feeling, his skin tingled, and before he knew it he was gently touching himself. 

_ "Pete! Oh fuck, Peter, you're so beautiful!" He screamed out. _

Peter had begun to fist himself, only listening to Tony's cries. Pepper's face was buried into a pillow, so she wasn't too loud. 

"Karen, zoom in on Tony please."

"Yes sir."

The camera did as commanded and focused on Stark's face, his breathing erratic and the look of complete pleasure on his face. Peter moved his fist harder, swiping a thumb over the head of his dick. 

_ "Oh Peter… baby… gonna cum honey," Tony finished with a loud noise, grunting and moaning as he moved his hips and called out Peter's name. _

Peter shut off his phone and continued to touch himself, thinking about how perfect his mentor looked, screaming his name out in pleasure. He was going to save that video and take Tony's audio off it, he wanted to hear that every time he touched himself. A man, a god, Iron Man lusting after him in such a dirty way.

Moving his hips up, he clenched his eyes shut and came all over his stomach, willing Tony's name not to fall out of his mouth.

Sitting there, panting, he wondered how many times Tony had done this since then. Whether this was a regular fantasy or not. He cleaned himself up with a nearby towel and spoke to Karen again.

"Karen, how many videos are there like this in the last few months? You know… that involve me?" His voice was low and raspy, his breath still uneven.

"Yes Sir. There are quite a few. This one was the first one of fifteen."

"Fifteen??" Peter gasped, "Mr. Stark got off to me fifteen times?"

"Nine with Pepper and six without, Sir."

Peter bit down on his lip. "Could you… could you send them to me? Is that inappropriate?"

"Friday has already sent over a file of all times both sexual and non, that your name has been mentioned. It is a really big file Sir, where should I save them?"

"Make me a private storage account like google drive or something?" Peter suggested. "I can't wait. K, do you think Tony's in love with me? Or is it just my ass?"

"Tough to tell." Karen replied. "Even Friday isn't sure."

Peter nodded and bit down on his lip. He took off the glasses and set them aside on his nightstand, closing his eyes to process the information and head off to sleep.


	3. What's Behind The Iron Eyes?

The next day, Peter woke up around 8am and spent an hour going through the videos. The latest one was very recent, in fact it was yesterday. All of them were insanely intense. Tony set up situations around his penthouse, and Pepper would act like him. She wasn't the best actor… and she didn't look too much like Peter. But the ones of Tony flying solo were the hottest fucking thing in the entire world. 

_ Iron Man was sitting in his lab last night, looking at a photo of Peter. He leaned back in his chair and took out his beautiful, large cock. _

_ "What's that Pete?" Tony mumbled to himself. "You want me to fuck you here on the couch? Oooh…" Tony's head went back against the chair as he fisted himself. _

_ "Who cares about Jake baby, I'll make you feel better, I've got you baby oh shit you… you're amazing. So dirty baby… oh." _

This one was Peter's favourite. He watched it three times that morning. The moment where Tony came all over himself, cursing and shouting out Peter's name in ecstasy, was Peter's favourite historical event. He could write a dissertation on how bloody perfect that was, and how it made him feel.

Peter knew Tony wouldn't want him in the lab after the access was revoked. But something told him that wouldn't keep. He really wanted to know what Mr. Stark really thought of him, what his heart did when Peter was around. 

**PP** \-  _ I know you hate me but can I come into the lab today? My web slinger needs fixed and I have nowhere else to fix it. _

He eyed up the gadget sitting beside him on the table. It wasn't broken, yet. He threw it on the ground so a little snapped off of it, he now had a valid reason to go. Peter was already washed and dressed, wearing tight clothing and his hair just perfect. As he waited for a reply, he picked up his nicest aftershave and smelled it.

**TS** \-  _ I don't hate you. Come on over, I'm in the lab all day. _

Result! Peter sprayed the aftershave on him and stood up, grabbing his house keys and racing out the door. 

-

When he arrived at the lab, Tony was standing at a robot, fixing it. Peter walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter grinned, skipping in and stopping at his desk.

Tony turned and looked at him, dead faced. "Pete." He carried on what he was doing.

"How are you?" Peter asked him, digging the gadget out of his bag and setting it down.

"Fine. Yourself? Still mad at me for ruining your rendezvous?"

Peter giggled. "No, it's okay. I'm used to it by now. I'm good thanks,"

Tony smirked, but not so the younger could see. He finished what he was doing and turned back to head to his desk. 

"Good."

There was a little silence for a while, and Peter hadn't seen any glint in Tony's eyes, any notice of how he looked. Peter had to up his game.

He moved to where Tony could see him, turning around so his perfect ass was in view. Then he 'accidentally' knocked over a large glass beaker, smashing it all over the floor.

"Fuck!" Peter said loudly, bending over to clean it up.

"What happened?" Tony asked him.

Peter turned around, biting his lip. "Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry, I broke something."

Peter kept a good eye on Tony's, noticing the slight flash of shock in the older man's eyes. His mentor shook it off and stood up, walking over to him and bending down to help him clear it.

"Don't hurt yourself Pete." Tony told him, kneeling down as Peter did the same. 

"Are you mad Sir?" Peter asked him, picking up pieces of glass and putting them in the bin.

Tony paused before answering. "No Peter, it's fine."

"I'll make it up to you," Peter smiled, standing up. His crotch in line with Tony's view. "I'll buy you a new one or something."

Tony stood up, looking Peter up and down, clenching his jaw. "It's okay kid. Get back to work, yeah?"

So there it was, Peter saw the slightest, even littlest sign that his mentor did in fact want him right there. He wanted his body, and he was thinking about it. As Peter worked, he noticed how Tony stopped working. How he could feel Tony's gaze on him. He needed to push it a little further, see how deep it went.

Peter noticed how gorgeous the older man looked. His arms were irresistible, and that toned chest just made his heart beat so fast. Suddenly he was admiring the curvature of Tony jaw, his nose, his lips. God, he was a beautiful specimen.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" Peter asked, looking up at him. 

Tony coughed and got back to pretending to work, "Uh, sure. Shoot."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Tony frowned and looked at him, he looked truly perplexed. " _ Wrong  _ with you? Why on earth would you think that?"

Peter shrugged and looked down. "Every time I try and make it work with someone, it doesn't. I can't keep blaming you, it's my own fault they don't come back. I just wish I knew why."

Tony was silent for a few moments. "Peter, there is nothing wrong with you. You will find someone who wants you, I promise."

Peter sighed and bowed his head down. "No one's ever going to want me. I'm just going to die a virgin." His hand raised up to wipe his head, knowing that the older man was pitying him.

"I take it you haven't heard from that guy then?"

"Who? Jake? No, he is ignoring me. Just like everyone else. I'm just not attractive to people, I'm not like you Mr. Stark."

Tony coughed again, twice as much as before, dropping his pen on the desk and flicking his eyes between Peter and the door. 

"Uh." He cleared his throat. "Jake isn't good enough for you Pete, and believe me, people will. People do. What do you mean not like me?"

He watched as Peter's face rose up and turned to look at him, a small glint of hope in his beautiful brown eyes. "People do? Which people? Oh come on you know."

Tony shook his head. "Tell me," 

"Well," Peter shrugged again, standing up and leaning against his desk, looking over to him. 

"You're  _ you.  _ The hottest man in New York. Charming, charismatic, basically every girl and gay guy in the state is attracted to you. You don't even have to try."

Peter noticed how Tony clenched his jaw again, a slight red tinge to his skin. It looked like he was trying really hard not to give himself away, but he had. 

"And me?" Peter sighed, "I'm pale and not as strong. My face is really young and I haven't got the charm or the wow factor you have. I hate myself."

Tony stood up and found himself walking until he stood in front of Peter. He placed a hand on his shoulder and awkwardly spoke. 

"You are  _ not _ unattractive. Many people would prefer you over me. You're uh… you're wonderful. Understood?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows and waited for Peter to catch his eye.

Peter caught his gaze and smiled softly. "You really think so?"

Tony nodded but didn't reply. He looked at Peter's lips, back at his eyes, and then removed his hand. He walked back to his desk and turned off his lamp. 

"Lock up when you leave Peter, keys are on the desk." And with that comment, he fled the scene.


	4. Talk Flirty To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter, I've written the first ten chapters, and oh boy are ya'll in for a treat.

That night, Peter lay in bed going over every second of today. There was something there, and it was starting to grow inside Peter, like an intense infatuation. His mind just fleeting to Tony every second, thinking about their story from the start, but now seeing it in a different light. It was so weird, but it felt amazing. 

Kissing Iron Man in the lab was a fantastic image, and god he really wanted to earlier. But he was married, so it was better they didn't fool around. Even if Tony was fucking gorgeous. 

"Sir?" The voice came from his glasses. Peter put them on and spoke to Karen.

"Hey K, what's going on?"

"There is a live stream video connecting to your phone. Mr. Stark is talking about you."

"Oh!" Peter jumped, "Thanks K!" He grabbed his phone and put in the earphones, watching intently.

_ - _

_ Tony was sitting at his desk in his home office, and Pepper was there too. It must have been some sort of roleplaying scene again. _

_ "Mr. Stark, you're so wonderful." Pepper spoke. She was sitting across from him, hair up again, boxers on.  _

_ Tony moaned slightly as he touched over his crotch. _

_ "Keep going, Pete." He told her. _

_ "You're so hot and strong… oh Sir, can I kiss you?" _

_ Tony nodded and watched as Pepper walked around, kneeling between his legs and pulling Tony's neck down to kiss him. She then started to kiss his stomach.  _

_ "Yes Pete… tell me what I want to hear." _

_ "You… uh… you're -" _

_ Tony cut her off. "Charming and charismatic." He informed her as he stretched out his legs. _

_ Pepper pulled down his trousers, but his dick wasn't in view. "You're so charming Mr. Stark… so charismatic." She bowed her head and began to suck him off. _

_ - _

Peter watched the entire thing, getting off on it at the same time. His body was shaking with arousal, his dick pulsing in want. Tony left the lab because he was turned on by the praise, by the love of Peter's choice of words. Tony was moaning, head back, sweating as he cursed and called put Peter's name. 

"Fuck." Peter cursed, "Oh fuck… Mr… oh…  _ tony!"  _ His hand moved faster as he could hear Tony nearing his orgasm. He wanted them to cum together, holding the phone with one hand and massaging himself with the other. 

Tony loudly exclaimed that he was about to finish, and Peter worked harder, focusing on him. Three seconds later they both came loudly, and Peter couldn't feel more happy than he did right now. 

He didn't know whether he could look his mentor in the eye again, but this really opened something inside of him. Peter turned off the stream when Tony started working on Pepper, he didn't need to see that.

-

45 minutes later and Peter couldn't sleep. All he thought about was Tony. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Was he thinking about him? He hoped so. He took out his phone. 

**PP** - _ Hey. Are you awake? _

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**TS -** _Yes. Why are you?_

**PP -** _ Overthinking. You? _

**TS -** _ Not tired. What are you thinking about?  _

**PP -** _ I don't know if I should tell you. It's sort of, weird, I guess. Did you have a good night? _

**TS -** _ It's me. If you can't tell me, who can you tell? Yes. Thank you. _

Peter laughed, of course Tony had a good night, he got off thinking about Peter. And the older man was right, Tony was the only one he could really talk to about anything. 

**PP -** _ I think I have a crush on someone older than me. But. They would never like me. Ever. I hate that I'm not good enough for him. _

**TS -** _ Oh. Who is it? Why wouldn't he like you? You're definitely good enough for him.  _

**PP -** _I can't tell you. But I like him in_ ** _that_** _way. In fact, I can't stop wanting him. It's been on my mind all day. He's straight._

**TS -** _ You thought about him when you were with me? Bummer. _

Peter could sense the man's jealousy. Tony liked him. There was something between them. Now he just had to figure out where the fuck to go from here.

**PP -** _ I couldn't help it. No one could ever love me. They'll just see me as a piece of ass. _

**TS -** _You are so much more than what you look like. No one your age is as intelligent as you. You have a huge heart and you care about everyone and everything. You'll make a great partner._

Peter was curled up in his bed, blushing as he bit his lip and smiled. He kept reading the text over and smirking, Mr. Stark was completely the cutest man alive.

**PP -** _ I would? You're so nice to me. I don't deserve it. _

**TS -** _ Oh, but you do. You are fantastic Peter. Please believe me.  _

**PP -** _ Not as amazing as you. I'm lucky to know you. _

**TS -** _ The feeling is mutual. Listen, I don't know what's gotten into you lately but I'm not having it. There is nothing wrong with you, physically or otherwise. You're special. This older guy you're into is an idiot if he doesn't want you back. You're one in a million.  _

**PP -** _ You make a man blush Sir. An older, charming man like yourself says things like that, and you're lucky you're straight. I'd be all over you. _

Tony didn't reply to that text. Peter waited and waited, but a half hour later and there was still no answer. The younger man finally gave up waiting, and instead he slumped down and tried to sleep. 

Peter knew what he wanted now, and the fact that Tony was married was making things terrible for him. But Tony wanted him too… so now he just had to hint to Tony that he likes him, and pray that Tony gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - holmes-sweet-holmes  
> Twitter - @theanyathea  
> Insta - brianmaysgirl 
> 
> Come talk I'm lonely and wanna talk starker


	5. "Stark" Shorts

Peter had been thinking about it all night. He needed to do SOMETHING to get the man's attention. Let him know he was interested, try and get the man to open up and tell him. Confess to him how much he wanted him. 

Stark consumed his mind, taking over every second. He couldn't get dressed that day without thinking about whether Tony was thinking about him. He let himself dream of a life with Tony.

Mr. Stark had always been his mentor, someone to look up to, someone to care about who cared for him. They always had fun together, and they never got bored of each other. Even Tony's flaws didn't affect him. When Tony snapped (which he never did anymore) Peter set him straight. He even tried to make up with him after spats by buying him stupid Iron Man merchandise that made him laugh. 

Now he had a light up keychain with his face on it. Tony was never one for trivial things, but he always kept the gifts. Maybe it was because they meant something to him?

That made Peter feel so special. But he was too nervous to say anything. Peter didn't want to pull him out of the closet, make him say anything before he was ready… but if he could coax it out of him, that wasn't such a crime was it?

Over breakfast, Peter spent his time going through Instagram, looking at outfits, when it struck him. In most of the videos, Tony had an obsession with the idea of Peter's ass. What other help could Peter need? That must be the way to get him to crack. It had to be.

So he turned up late to the lab, two hours late. And when he walked in, Tony was going to give him a lecture on punctuality because he had been needing help all morning and was Peter-less. Well, that was the lie he was gonna tell anyway.

When Tony turned around from his desk, wrench in hand, his eyes fell on Peter.  Peter walked right passed him, not saying anything, trying to act like this was normal. 

Tony's gasped, dropping his wrench onto the floor and jumping back as it hit his foot.

"Fuck!" Tony exclaimed, sitting down and grabbing at his foot. 

Peter spun around and looked worried, "Mr. Stark! Are you okay?" The boy rushed over and sat in front of his knees on the floor, checking the man's foot for him. 

Tony's eyes gazed over Peter, his t-shirt was mesh, so the younger man's body was on show. Tony could feel his mouth going dry, he could barely think straight or speak. He could see, as Peter tended to his food, that his big toe was swelling up, but he couldn't feel it. Tony focused on the soft touch of Peter's elegant hands, tending to him. 

He didn't mean to drop the wrench, in fact, he felt stupid and foolish. But what he saw the moment he span around, nearly gave him a hard-on right there and then. In fact, he may have to leave and relieve himself before they get to work.

"It's gonna be okay Mr. Stark, it's not broken or anything," Peter hesitated for a second, before bowing his head and pressing his lips against it in a chaste kiss. "It's gonna be fine, just sit down for a bit yeah?"

Tony still couldn't find his voice. He just nodded and cleared his throat, not knowing how the fuck he felt. He could feel the sexual tension inside him, and every time Peter looked at him, he had to will away the urge. 

As Peter stood up before him, he bared his legs. The man was wearing shorts. Not just any shorts… but denim booty shorts. And Tony had dreamed about this man's ass, over and over again. Every night for so long.

It was no secret that Peter had the world's most perfect ass. As he turned around to walk away, Tony could have came just by looking. He wanted to claim it as his own. Bite it, lick it, eat it, stamp it, spap it, pinch it, fuck it, kiss it, cup it and adore it for the rest of his life. That ass was the king of all asses. 

His firm and shapely cheeks fit into those shorts better than anyone else's ever could. But that wasn't all that he was staring at. 

Tony cleared his throat. "Uh Pete…"

Peter stopped at his desk and spun around, giving him the full view of his creamy thighs, his chiseled torso. He looked so twinkish today, and he knew that he was driving his mentor wild.

"Yes Sir?"

Tony closed his eyes for a second to try and get himself under control. "Why… why do your shorts say "Stark" on them?"

Peter grinned, "I thought it would be cool. Maybe you could… I don't know, start selling clothes with your name on it? I could be your model."

Tony gulped and tried not to look Peter up and down again. His face was red and his palms were sweating as he tried to look unfazed. Peter pretended he didn't see it, but he did. 

"Yeah, uhm, well they certainly look good." Tony stated. "I uh… maybe I could show PR and they could maybe do something."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should take a photo and send it to them?" 

If Tony was standing up, he would have fallen flat on the ground and lay in a coma for 8 months. He was just told he was allowed to take photos, of a half naked Peter Parker. This was going to be used later. Oh yes. 

"Yeah… yeah I could do that." Tony nervously started looking around for his phone as Peter smirked, watching the older man try to keep himself together.

He didn't want Tony to send this to anyone, he wanted to give him it to keep. Hoping then he logged on later, Tony would be getting off looking at the way he was dressed today.

Tony fumbled about with his phone and got the camera up, "Uhm… how… what… what pose do you wanna do?"

"I'll do a few, you tell me once you've taken them and I'll move. Sound good?"

Tony didn't reply, he just nodded and raised the camera. The first one, Peter stood to the side, looking forward, directly into the camera, so later the man can pretend he is looking at him. 

For the second one, Peter sat up on the desk with his legs wide open, one hand in his hair and the other holding him up. He knew how he looked. He was expecting the older man to drop the camera any second, hop over to him, pin him down and ravish him. That was the plan.

Although Tony didn't know the plan, and he was trying his utmost to be the sensible married adult in this situation. 

Third one and Peter span around, leaning forward and pushing his ass out, so all that Tony could see was his ass with his name on it. 

"Okay. That's… they are uhm, really g...good Peter thank you. I'm uhm, I need to go and uh, just send them… from the laptop that's… upstairs, give me five minutes… no, ten minutes? I'll bring down some drinks yeah?" Tony scurried out of the lab and into the elevator, pressing the button to go up like 15 times. 

Once the doors shut, Peter did a little victory dance. He knew, he fucking knew he could break him. Okay so he wasn't getting pounded into across the desk right now, but Tony was turned on. Majorly so. 

He giggled and put on his glasses, asking Karen to give him footage of Stark to his phone again. He stuck in his ear phones just in case and waited for the scene to unfold.

_ Tony was calling out for Pepper, checking to see if she was around. No one was in the penthouse, which was good for what he wanted to do. He couldn't resist, instead of running to the bedroom, he plunked himself down on the sofa and unfastened his trousers, sliding them down to his knees.  _

_ He was painfully hard, precum already staining his underwear as he pulled them down and let his stiff cock free.  _

_ "Ohmygod" he muttered to himself as he clenched his fist around it, tugging at himself and licking his lips, the other hand pulling up the photos that he had taken. _

_ "You make me crazy Peter…" he breathed as he started to move his hand faster, every so often flicking his thumb over the slit, moving his hips as he did so.  _

_ "So crazy… shit you're so good baby, just like that… you're all I need…" he moaned as his hand moved faster, jerking himself off in a hurry. Anyone could walk in right now, Pepper, Happy… Peter… christ he didn't even have time to think about it. He needed this, that boy has been tempting him all week, unknowingly quoting his fantasies, making him hard as a rock every fucking day. His lobido had calmed down long ago, but fuck Peter just drove him crazy.  _

_ A few more grunts and tugs, and he swiped to the photo of Peter's ass, cuming hard the moment he saw it, calling out his name as cum dripped down his fingers.  _

_ "Fuck Peter," he breathed. He was so lucky no one could see him. _

Peter saved the video. He had to run to the bathroom now and get himself cleaned up, because he had done the exact same thing. Seeing how worked up he made the man, seeing how much he wanted him, needed him,  _ craved  _ him, made him ridiculously turned on. 

He came just after Tony did, knowing he had under 5 minutes to run to the bathroom, get cleaned up and come back so they could both act like two uninterested normal bros who couldn't speak about whats on their mind if it killed them.

When Tony came back, Peter was working away on something, and Tony was sure he got away with it. He placed the soda can on the desk and then placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"You're doing brilliant Peter, keep it up."   
  



	6. That Kind Of Game

**TS -** _ I'm not opening the lab today, back to work tomorrow.  _

Peter was disappointed when he woke up. The only thing he wanted to do today was to look at him. Peter dreamed of him last night, thinking about his hazel eyes staring at him, smiling as he gave him a loving smile. He didn't realize he wanted this until now, sitting in the bathroom while the older man was showering just so they could talk.

That would be cute. What if they had his and his desks, and lab equipment? Wouldn't that be adorable? Oh no. Peter woke up with a stupid infatuation on the man. This wasn't going to end well for anyone.

**PP -** _ That sucks. I was hoping to see you today. I'll see you tomorrow, are you okay? _

Tony texted back almost immediately. 

**TS -** _ Sorry Peter. Things are okay, Pepper has requested I take the day off.  _

Ouch. That sent a stream of jealousy into Peter's bloodstream. Of course married couple of course wanted to spend time together, that was normal and romantic and absolutely shit for Peter, considering the first day he has decided to admit to himself he has a huge crush on his mentor, the man was spending every second of Peter missing him, probably touching Pepper.

Peter dug his face into his pillow and groaned, wishing he had never asked to see that footage. 

On the plus side, if there is any Peter talk today then he gets to see it. Which is always something to look forward to.

**PP -** _ Have fun. _

That was all he could muster, his heart was sinking into his chest. Peter was trying to get back to sleep so he could sleep through this horrible feeling when his phone rang. Peter jolted up and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I'm so sorry I didn't call for ages. I was so scared that Mr. Stark would be angry at us, but I miss you so much."

Peter rubbed his eyes and sat up. Jake sounded really sincere, and he felt awful. He hadn't really given Jake a second thought in the last few days… in fact, he had unconsciously moved on.

"Hey Jake," he replied, sitting up. "It's okay, I understand. I uh, I assumed you didn't want to date me anymore."

"I can't stop thinking about you," Jake admitted. "I just want to make it up to you."

Peter nodded and tried to think about what he was feeling. His feelings for Tony didn't matter, what mattered was that Tony was with Pepper and he had the shot of a relationship. There was no chance in hell that anything could happen between him and his mentor.

"How about you take me out today?" Peter offered. "I'll forgive you if I have a full stomach and a day of fun?"

Jake squealed and agreed, saying that they would meet up in an hour or two and he was going to plan something wonderful. Peter smiled and said his goodbyes, dragging himself out of bed to grab some food.

-

The day didn't go too badly, Jake and Peter met up and walked around some shops where Peter was bought some little 'I'm sorry' gifts that he didn't ask for. They then went to the cinema to see the latest romantic comedy, which of course Peter couldn't be bothered with but he loved the cinema.

Jake insisted on buying them popcorn and soda, and carrying it through to the theater with them.

"Which seats?" Peter asked him, looking up the aisles. 

"D15 and D16." Peter found his way there and dumped his bag on the ground, sitting down and taking his soda from Jake.

"Hello there." A voice spoke from the other side of him. The hairs on the back of Peter's neck spiked up as he heard the raspy and beautiful voice of his mentor.

Peter turned around to see Tony sitting in the seat beside him, and Pepper in the one next to him. She was talking on the phone as he was picking at his popcorn, the lights having not dimmed down yet. Tony looked amazing, as usual. Peter took a mental picture.

"Oh, Mr. Stark," Peter smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Date day apparently. You?" 

Peter motioned to Jake who hadn't yet noticed the older man yet. Tony looked surprised and and fake smiled. 

"So he did call back then?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, this morning. Lucky you closed the lab today or you'd be there yourself." 

Tony didn't say anything to begin with, he let out a breath and clenched his teeth. "So double date then?"

"Yeah I guess." Peter smiled, "You having a good day?" 

Tony straightened his back. "Oh yeah. We have the perfect relationship you know? Totally flawless. Yourself?"

Peter felt like he was inferior. Like the man he adored was happy and in love and he was picking up sloppy seconds, but he wanted to show Tony how grown up he was, how damned adorable he could be in this light.

"Amazing. Me and Jake are doing great, he really is a sweet guy. He is treating me all day, because he says I deserve it."

"You do." Tony said quietly, almost quiet enough for Peter not to hear. But he did.

"Mr. Stark wha-"

"Oh, hi Peter!" Pepper leaned over and waved at him. Peter nodded and said hi back, asking how she was before she sat back. Jake had noticed now and was holding tightly to Peter's hand.

"Oh you haven't been properly introduced! Jake, this is my mentor Mr. Stark, Stark, this is my boyfriend Jake."

"Boyfriend?" Tony and Jake asked at the same time. Peter tried to keep his shudder inside so none of them saw how he really felt about this. 

Peter lifted up their entwined fingers and showed Tony. "Yes, boyfriend. Can't drive this one away Mr. Stark. Who cares? He makes me crazy. He's all I need. He tells me what I want to hear."

Peter stared into Tony's eyes firmly, watching realisation overtake them. Tony's mouth went dry as he opened his mouth but couldn't make a noise. The room went dark and Jake cuddled into Peter's side, and Pepper did the same to Tony. 

However Peter and Tony were still looking at each other. Tony's eyes searched Peter's for meaning behind it. As the movie started, the music came on loudly, so Tony began to whisper to him. They spoke so close and quietly, that their breaths were on each others faces, trying not to be too loud and get caught.

"What game are you playing, Peter?"

"Why don't you ask Friday? I'm sure she will tell you about the videos I've been watching."

Tony gaped, his chest starting to rise and fall fast, like he was starting to panic. His eyes were wide as he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"You… you saw? You kn...know?"

Peter nodded. "I saw, I know, I like, I want." He whispered back, hearing the older man's breathing hitch. 

"You want?" Tony repeated. "Jake? The older man you like?"

Peter shook his head. He reached up and tapped Tony's nose, turning to watch the screen. Tony rested his head back and closed his eyes. "Fuck."

-

An hour into the movie, and Tony's head wasn't in it. There was some sort of sad romantic scene happening on screen and he couldn't think straight. Jake kept nuzzling into Peter's neck, and begging him for a kiss.

Tony could hear them whispering and it was getting on his nerves. He looked over to see Peter finally give in and peck the boy on the lips, but Jake took his face in his hands and began to make out with him. 

Tony couldn't bare to watch that, he coughed loudly so Peter could hear that he knew what they were doing. When the movie finished, Jake told him he needed the bathroom, so Peter waited with the Starks in the seats.

Pepper also then decided she had to go, leaving both Tony and Peter alone. There was a silence between them for a few moments. 

"So." Tony spoke. 

"So." Peter replied, in the same tone.

"You and Jake?" Tony asked him, not looking at him. They both faced the blackened screen.

"Uh yeah. I, I don't know what's happening. He's… yeah."

Tony turned to face him, a questioning look on his face. "Boyfriend?"

"Wife?" Peter replied, making Tony back down a little, eyes lowering as he spoke.

"You… you've seen… you…" he didn't know what to say. Peter filled in the words for him.

"I've seen that I'm your secret kink. That you get off to me when you're in the lab alone at night… that you want me." Peter spoke slowly and seductively, keeping his face close to the older man's. 

Tony swallowed hard, "And what… what do you think?"

Peter smirked and blushed, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I found it really hot. I think… I think I'm falling for you Mr. Stark."

Tony couldn't reply, because the moment he wanted to, Jake came bounding up the stairs and stood beside them. 

"You ready babe?" He asked Peter, holding out his hand for the man to hold. 

Tony watched horrified as Peter took his hand and stood up, waving goodbye and looking back at him as they walked down the stairs. 

"Bye Mr. Stark, I'll text you!" Peter smiled as they turned the corner and left the room.

The older man sat silently as he tried to keep his mind under control. The very idea of everything coming into play like this was a thought that would never cross his mind. First, he was going to have to punish Karen and Friday. His own technology was against him!

And then… fuck he was going to have to discuss this with Peter. Tell him what was happening, and find out exactly what he meant by "I want". 


	7. I Didn't Know I Could Want You This Much

Peter and Jake headed out into town for dinner, but he couldn't stop thinking about Tony's face when he told him. He didn't know what he was doing. It was dangerous, and he shouldn't have admitted he knew whilst Pepper and Jake were right there. 

Jake was clasping onto his hand, stroking his hand with his thumb. It was awful that Peter should be thinking about his 'boyfriend' and how sweet this all was. Not that long ago, Peter would have given everything to walk hand in hand with this man, but now there just isn't any spark. 

In his head he kept remembering the shine of Tony's eyes as the light of the screen reflected in them. He could have kissed him right there and then. Peter kept thinking about how he wanted to grab his hair and kiss him slowly, enticing him into a moan. 

As Jake talked on and on about his Avengers theories and ideas, Peter was remembering the videos of Tony sitting there alone, thinking about him and getting himself off. 

One video was playing through his head as Jake left him in the bookstore to find something to show him. 

-

_ Tony was lying in his bed, naked and covered. Pepper wasn't there, who cares where she was? He didn't. Tony's chiseled body was in the center of the frame.  _

_ He flicked up his phone and played a video, which to start with Peter thought was porn, but then he realised that is was a video of them hanging out together.  _

_ Peter's voice was flowing through the speakers, talking and laughing. Tony grinned and let his fingers trace down his body, slipping under the covers. _

_ As Peter's face was probably on screen, Tony paused it. Staring at the image in front of him, and palming himself. Tony grew hard within seconds, and started to slowly jerk himself off. _

_ "Oh Peter baby… you're so perfect. I can't wait to touch you… shit…" Tony's mouth gaped open as he licked his lips and moved his hand a little faster.  _

_ "Nnnuuuuhhhhh… fuck Pete… you… you're so… feels so good…" _

_ His hips began to thrust up as he continued to play with himself. His other hand felt up his body, pinching at his nipple and rocking his head backwards.  _

_ "Honey… oh fuck… I want you so bad… so fucking bad… Peter please,"  _

_ It almost sounded like he was sobbing as his orgasm built up inside him. His moans were arousing and yet filled with sadness, because he knew he would never have it. The pure want for Peter in his voice was heartbreaking. _

_ "I want you so much honey, oh fuck you're everything to me…" _

_ His grunting and moaning heightened until he came into his hand, eyes clenched shut as he thrust up and moaned for Peter.  _

-

"Peter, are you okay?" Jake shook him out of his trance and nudged his arm. "You look like you're a million miles away."

Peter fake smiled at him and nodded. "Sorry, I guess I just zoned out. What were you saying?"

Jake accepted his apology and restated his last comment. "I was thinking we could do what we were going to do at the penthouse. My folks are out?"

Peter thought about it, but he really didn't want to. "Sorry Jake, I'm not there yet. Can we do it another time?"

"Yeah sure of course… I get it… don't worry, that's fine." He was obviously hurt by Peter's rejection, but he couldn't really be angry about it as he was the one who pulled away first.

They separated with a kiss and Peter showered off the day once he was home. 

**PP -** _ Hope you had a good day Mr. Stark. Looking forward to working tomorrow, we should talk. _

-

Tony was out to a late dinner with Pepper when he received that text. His heart was confused and he felt like nothing made any sense anymore. 

Pepper was talking about her issues with her family, talking about the long historical drama between her and her parents. How they were always so critical and mean to her, never truly listening to her or understanding what she thought or felt. 

However, Tony was only half listening. What the hell was Peter doing? Had he seen all the videos? The ones were he touched himself in pity? Crying out for him like it was his only hope to be happy. 

Peter had seen him in his sensitive moments, where he was completely naked and vulnerable. That scared him. That Tony had been exposed as what he was, an older man who was lusting after his 19 year old protegé. But Peter didn't seem scared of him, and somehow, that filled his heart with hope. 

Maybe one day… if he played his cards right… he would be allowed to kiss those beautiful lips. Maybe.

Tony waited until Pepper went to the bathroom before checking his phone. He was so nervous about tomorrow, terrified at the chance of rejection. He didn't think he could handle it. 

For so long Peter had clouded his mind and he heart, his dreams and everything he did. If Peter were to turn him down, oh that would take a huge chunk out of his ego.

**TS -** _ I was glad to run into you. I'm looking forward to tomorrow too. Have a nice night and get home safe, okay? _

Peter's next text came through moments later. 

**PP -** _ Ditto! Good. I will and you too. Sleep well. _

Tony put his phone in his jacket pocket as Pepper returned to the table. He had no idea how long this night was going to end up being. 


	8. The Longest Night

When they got home, Pepper brought up the same conversation she always did. 

"Please don't make me do it again tonight." She complained as she hung up her coat. "It's so weird. Like, I get you like the power play but… it's Peter! I could barely look him in the eyes today!"

Tony sighed and rested against the back of the sofa, nodding. "That's fair enough Pep, we can just ignore that one. It's getting difficult for me too I guess." He rubbed his eyes and peered up at her. 

"I'm heading to bed, you coming?" She smiled, holding out her hand. 

Tony shook his head. "Nah, I'm going down to the lab for a bit."

Pepper crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. "The therapist said it's better for our relationship to go to bed together,"

"I know Pep, I just need to fix something. I won't be long."

Pepper leaned her head to the side and gave up. "Fine." She huffed, walking away from him. "I'll just go to bed alone. Again."

"Pepper don't be like this, I've done everything the therapist said the past month, can I not have one night off?" He followed her down the hallway. 

"One night off? You want a night off from  _ me _ ?" Pepper snapped back as she entered the bedroom, beginning to unzip her dress. 

"That's not it at all and you know it, I never sleep Pepper! I lie here while you sleep and it's boring. I want to be working so I don't go mental!" 

Pepper hung up her dress and started on her heels. 

"You're bored by me." She spoke. 

"You're not listening to me, at all." Tony folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. "I never said that."

"You didn't, but it's true isn't it?" Pepper asked him, standing up and putting her shoes away.

"What makes you say that?"

"Peter. That's what."

-

Seconds later, Peter was notified of his name being voiced and started watching as this live scene unfolded. 

-

"Why are you bringing Peter into this? Peter is a good man and he is just a friend."

Pepper laughed and put on her pajamas. "You don't make your wife dress up as him and act as him during sex if he is just a friend."

Tony grimaced at her and then put his head into his hands. "Peter is an no-no topic, Pep."

Pepper stood in front of him, gesturing with her hands. "There is no topics we can't discuss, Tony. I am done! Done pretending to be him. What is your fucking obsession with him?!" She demanded. 

Tony moved away from her and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his neck and looking down at his shoes. "I don't have an obsession with him." 

"Yes you do!" Pepper exclaimed, "You act like this stupid kid is your mistress! Is he Tony? Are you sleeping with him?"

Tony shot up to his feet, raising his voice to her for the first time in their entire relationship. 

"Peter is NOT A STUPID KID!" He snapped. "I would never fucking cheat on you and that's why we agreed to this fucking fantasy!"

Pepper took a step back, not fazed by his change in demeanor. "So you just think about having sex with that kid all the time and don't act on it, like it makes you some kind of fucking martyr?"

Tony clenched his jaw. "Peter isn't a kid. And yeah, I do think about him."

Pepper huffed and walked to the other side of the room. 

"I think about him ALL THE TIME, is that what you WANNA HEAR?"

As Pepper pulled out a packet of face wipes out of the drawer and started to clean her face, she listened to Tony get it all out.

"I think about him when I wake up, when I go to sleep, when I can't sleep! And the only reason nothing is happening is because you have decided that we can still make this work!"

Pepper spun around and glared at him. "Peter won't love you Tony. He's a child, he won't be into older, grey haired, married, ex-playboys with more saas than ass."

Tony's eyes widened and his face went red. His voice was a lot softer now, but each word came out with a sting. "What happened to you Pep? You say that I'm the one whose changed, but you've become exactly like your mother. I just want to be  _ happy _ , do you get that?" 

"And I want  _ us  _ to be happy? Don't you get that?"

"You know I do." Tony explained to her. "But we can't, we can't keep doing this. I want Peter. Not just for sex, not just for his beauty, but for everything he is."

Pepper fell down on the bed and looked up at him, letting her fingers flow through her golden hair. "He won't want you."

"So what if he doesn't? I love him Pepper. I am in LOVE with him, regardless of the age gap, and regardless of whether he wants me. I. Love. Him. If he doesn't want me then fine, but let me at least try."

Pepper's eyes were watering, cuddling into a pillow as she sat up and brought her knees to her arms. "Are you saying you want a divorce?" 

"I said that months ago." Tony spoke softly. "I asked for that and the next day you marched us right into the therapist office. I gave it a shot. It didn't work."

"Fine." Pepper finally spoke. "Do whatever you want. But when he laughs at you, and tells you that he is too good for you, we are going back to the therapist. This foolish dream needs to stop. If getting rejected is what you need to make this marriage work, then go get your heart broken. I'll call Dr. Crane and make an appointment."

Tony stood there glued to the spot. His eyes wet with tears and his heart feeling like it was being clenched tightly in someone's hand. Pepper's words were evil, they stung like knife wounds were being plunged directly into him.

Although Tony Stark had a hard exterior, a brave and admirable person, he was soft inside. Being not good enough scared him, because he didn't feel like he was ever good enough for Pepper, and he certainly didn't feel good enough for Peter. But Peter did say that he thinks he likes him… which is hopeful?

But Jake was in the way now. Which he forgot about until right now. Would Peter laugh at him?

Tony shook his head, heading straight for the door and down the hallway. He didn't know what to do or where to go, but he just wanted away. 

He found himself heading towards the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about Pepper's character. I always write her as lovely, but I honestly needed it for the story


	9. You Didn't Know You Wanted This Chapter Until Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fucking precious.

Peter was sitting, cuddled up in his duvet as he stared openly at his phone screen. His eyes wide with shock, worry, and sadness. The man he adored had just had the worst fight with his wife and declared his love for him. Loudly. With tears in his fucking eyes. 

"Karen, show me Tony."

"Yes, Sir." 

The screen changed to the lab, where Tony was hunched over his desk and sobbing into his hands. It fucking broke Peter's heart. He never really saw Tony cry before, but now actually seeing it was more painful than he thought it would be.

Tony's shoulders shook as tears dripped down his face and off of his fingers.

**PP -** _ I miss you. _

Peter watched as Tony reached for his phone, picking it up and wiping his eyes. He sat up properly and smiled slightly at the message before answering. That smile did things to Peter, knowing that somewhere in this world, just thinking about him.

**TS -** _ I miss you too. Why are you still up? Do you have Jake over or something? _

Peter was so happy that Tony answered him, watching the man wait in anticipation for his replies was tugging at his heart strings. He couldn't believe how attractive he found the man, how he never unlocked this crush inside him before. 

**PP -** _ You do? I can't sleep. Had a feeling that you needed me to stay up. No, I made him go home. _

**TS -** _ I do. I do need you. Sucks to be him. How come you're not using my absence to get some?  _

Peter laughed. Trust Tony to try and keep things normal between them. Little did Mr. Stark know, it was Stark's absence that was the problem.

**PP -** _ I didn't want to. Anyway, I'd rather talk to you. I don't know if that's a weird thing to say or not… _

**TS -** _ Who wouldn't rather talk to some old guy than have sex?  _

Peter shook his head, it seemed like Tony really took the hits from Pepper to heart. It was like her words attached themselves like leeches onto his heart and kept sucking from him every inch of self confidence he used to have.

**PP -** _ They are all missing out if they chose sex over you.  _

Tony's face finally broke, his smile turned up into a massive grin as he looked at his phone. Peter's heart was fluttering as he saw how happy he made the older man.

**TS -** _ So uhm. About today, did you mean what you said? _

**PP -** _ Which part? But yes to all of it. I meant what I said when I told you I'm falling for you. And while we are on the subject, please don't be embarrassed. You're so fucking hot.  _

_ Don't punish the AI's, I made them show me. _

Tony blushed and grinned, chewing on his bottom lip. Peter thought he was hot? That's a dream right there.

**TS -** _ You did? I am? You did? _

Peter giggled and cuddled up, watching his phone as he send texts over the video. Mr. Stark was so fucking head over heels, and it was crazy that he chose him.

**PP -** _ Yes³ - I never lie to you Mr. Stark. You're a dream man, I don't understand what you could see in a guy like me… I'm nothing and you're… everything. _

Tony furrowed his brows as he typed rapidly into his phone. He obviously didn't like what he had just read. 

**TS -** _ It's too long to put into text. But I promise you, this isn't just a fleeting thought. I've felt like this for so long… Peter, you are poetry.  _

**PP -** _ Mr. Stark, you're the man I was texting you about. The older man who I like, who I want. I want you. _

Tony closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip again, letting himself think about the words he just read.

**TS -** _ I'm sorry but I need to know what you mean by 'want'. I'm too old to be a sex buddy. _

Peter giggled, "He's adorable." He said to himself. He watched the screen as Tony looked uncomfortable and nervous, tapping his fingers as he waited on a reply. Never had anyone seen the great Tony Stark look so fucking terrified of something so simple.

**PP -** _ That's good because I don't want a sex buddy. I want a relationship. With you. 24 / 7. I want to kiss you and never stop. I want to come home to you at the end of the day. But, I don't know what you want. _

Peter watched as Tony took a second before he answered it, hyping himself up to brave the reading of the message. As his eyes trailed over the words, his lips curved into the widest smile.

**TS -** _ You really want me? The 47 year old ex-playboy with grey hair and a dad body? _

Peter grimaced at the message and typed back as fast as he could.

**PP -** _ You are a god damned catch. You're perfect to me, so I couldn't care less about your age. Your hair is gorgeous, it suits you. Your body is magnificent. Yes, I really want you. Crows feet and all. _

Tony was beaming, his eyes sparkling through the tears as he read the text over and over. Peter watched with a smile on his face as Tony blushed, wiping his eyes and rereading the text for the seventh time. Stark slid his fingers through his hair and relished in the moment. 

**TS -** _ I want you. In a relationship type way. I want to make up for all the wrong doings the world has given you, and I want to make everything better. Oh god Peter, I want to tell you so badly. I can't do it over text. _

Peter felt his heart flutter, his stomach in knots as he thought about how beautiful they could he together. 

**PP -** _ I need to see you. If I don't see you soon I'm gonna burst. When can I see you? Oh shit what do we do about Pepper and Jake? _

**TS -** _ Who cares about them? Run away with me. Pack your bags and let's get out of here. Wherever you want to go. Let's do it. _

Peter jumped out of his bed, was he thinking about doing this? Was he actually going to pack his bags and disappear into the night with a dark, gorgeous, billionaire, genius who wanted him??? He'd be an idiot not to.

Everything was going too fast, one day he and his married mentor were living their normal lives, and now they are running away together in some sort of strange gay love affair. 

Peter had never done anything like this. Broken any rules, followed his heart or done anything the average teenager does. He didn't party late or come in drunk, but on the other side… he deserved this. He deserved love and with someone who just wanted to take care of him.

**PP -** _ Where are we meeting? I can be ready in half an hour. _

He watched as Tony jumped out of his seat too, almost jumping up and down as he quickly typed in a reply.

**TS -** _ I'll come get you. Be ready, I'll see you soon Peter.  _

**PP -** _ I can't wait. _

Peter started pulling out his clothes from his cupboards and stuffing them into a bag. He grabbed a few books, his kindle, chargers and his diary. He had no idea what he needed to bring, but Tony would buy him new things if he needed it. 

He knew they couldn't disappear forever. He quickly wrote a note to May, letting her know that he is finally being a normal teenager and chasing a dream, he won't be long and he will be in contact.

Waiting outside in the cold, he couldn't feel it. All he knew was that Tony would be there any second, to pick him up and sweep him away.


	10. The Getaway

Peter was waiting there, bouncing slightly in the cold. His heart was racing so fast, not knowing how things were going to be. It was dark, and there was literally no one out on the streets.

His pulse quickened as he heard a car engine approach him. 

As he looked over, he saw Tony's car drive towards him. As it pulled up, Peter could barely breathe. He shakingly walked towards it and got in, sitting at the passenger side. Tony looked fucking beautiful. 

"Hey," Tony smiled, nervously.

Peter smiled warmly at him. "Hey," he bit down on his lip. They didn't know what to do, or what to say. All they knew was that they were both hungry for it. Peter looked so innocent and pure, his hair ruffled and his cheeks red from being outside.

Tony let his fingers rise up and gently touch Peter's jaw, as Peter let his head rest against his hand. Their eyes stayed on each other, enjoying the sensation of their skin touching. Both of them obviously nervous, scared of making the wrong move, scared that this was all a dream.

"You still want this, Peter?" Tony whispered, his eyes looked as though he was praying to god that he got the answer he wanted.

Peter's lips curved up into a loving smile. "Yes please, if you still want me."

Tony nodded, he couldn't contain his excitement and happiness. "Of course I want you." He was so nervous, his stomach fluttering and twisting, like this was the first time he had ever been in love. "Where do you wanna go Peter? Anywhere you want."

"Let's just drive and see where we end up." Peter told him, "But maybe… maybe we could get a hotel on the road?"

Tony could have cried. He loved how much the younger man wanted him to run away with him in the middle of the night. 

"We can do whatever we want. There's food in the back, we have all the money we need. Oh god Peter, tell me this isn't a dream." Tony sighed, resting his forehead against Peter's. Their hot breaths mixing as Peter rubbed their noses together.

"This is so real Mr. Stark, come on, let's get out of here. I just want to be with you."

Tony chuckled, kissing the tip of Peter's nose and pulling back. "Call me Tony, please."

Peter giggled, "Really? Yay." He grinned as he buckled himself in. Tony turned the keys and shared a smile with Peter before he started to drive off down the road. 

-

They were only silent and awkward for the first few minutes, but Peter didn't want it to be like this the whole time. He gently placed his hand on Tony's thigh as he drove, squeezing it to let him know that this was all real. 

Tony let his hand drop down and hold onto his for a few seconds before he had to pull it away for driving. 

The older man's phone was ringing between them, lighting up. Peter looked down at the screen.

"Pepper's calling you." Peter stated in a monotone voice.

"Ignore her."

She called three times before Tony picked it up, and as Peter thought he was going to answer, he hung up and handed the phone to Peter.

"Block her number," Tony said to him. Peter gaped, "What really?"

The older man nodded in reply. "Yeah, do it. We don't need to hear from her again."

Peter blocked it and put the phone back in the tray beside him. He lay his bed back and watched Tony drive. The lights flashing on his face as they drove through the city streets.

"You seem tense," Peter spoke softly, turning to his side to watch Tony as he drove.

"Do I?" Tony questioned, "I'm sorry. This is all just so… as you would say, insane."

Peter giggled and watched as Tony smiled in return. "It is. Did you punish Karen and Friday?" 

Tony shook his head, a smile still placed on his beautiful face. "No, I probably should have. I can't believe they showed you those videos."

"I loved those videos." Peter told him. "Especially the ones where you were alone, thinking of me."

Tony blushed, he had no idea what to say. "I uh…"

"You wanna know a secret Tony?" Peter grinned, watching him.

"I love the way you say my name. Of course I do," 

"I saved them all. I've watched every single one of them over and over."

Tony coughed and turned his head to look at Peter with a shocked expression on his face. He then turned back to the road. "I uh… I'm slightly embarrassed about that. You uh… what do you think of me? Oh god you must think I'm a pervert."

Peter laughed and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Tony's cheek, making him blush so hard.

"No, I don't. But you know the other day in the lab, when you left me to send those photos?"

Tony tapped on the steering wheel and nodded. "Yeah?"

"I was watching you." Peter leaned in close to him. "I got off to it." He whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony nearly had a heart attack, forgetting that there was a red light and having to do an emergency stop. He sat there, shaken at the thought. The red light was counting down, 30 seconds until they could drive. 

"Peter, kiss me." Tony turned, "Please kiss me."

Peter undid his seatbelt, getting up on his knees and placing his hands on Tony's face. The older man's skin was warm and soft. The man's stubble under his finger tips. 

Tony's eyes searched his, pleading him, begging him for connection. Peter's tongue darted out and licked his lips, smiling as he leaned in close, hearing Tony's breathing change. 

Peter closed the distance, 15 seconds to go but no one else on the road. His soft lips tenderly pressing against Tony's. The moment their lips touched, they both knew right then that they made the right decision. Their mouths began to move against each other, both gently nipping at each other's lips. Tony's fingers found their way to Peter's hair, his heart exploding as he opened his mouth and felt the younger man place his hands further down his neck. 

Tony moaned, and it was the sexiest fucking thing Peter had ever heard. He kissed him with more vigour now, letting their tongues fight for dominance as they pulled each other closer. Tony wanted to grab him by the hips and make the younger man straddle him. His fingers trailed down Peter's sides and held onto him, biting Peter's bottom lip and pulling it. Peter whimpered and attacked him with another kiss. 

Both of them moaned slightly as they made out, only stopping when a car behind them beeped, making them jump out of their skins. Peter fell back on his seat, breathing heavily as he giggled, and Tony looked behind them and started to drive off.

"That was better than I thought it would be," Peter admitted, a smug look on his face as they drove off down the road. 

"Christ, me too Pete. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Why don't you tell me? Tell me the story of how you fell for me?" 

Tony laughed nervously and raised an eyebrow. "You really wanna know?" 

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "More than anything."

Tony looked at his watch. "We have a while before we'll stop for the night. Find a little motel somewhere, let me tell you from the start."

"I knew for a long time how there was something there between us, but I wasn't sure what it was. It was when I came back from the dead that things switched in my head."

_ Tony was standing in the penthouse as everyone gathered around to celebrate his arrival. Everyone was laughing and telling stories, and he was so glad to be alive and see them all again.  _

_ Things changed when Peter walked in, and his tired eyes looked up to meet Tony's. Tony could pinpoint the moment Peter realised it was him, because his heart fell through his body to the floor and his eyes lit up and filled with tears. _

_ Peter cried and ran to him, sobbing into his chest for so long. Everyone after a while got back to their night, but Pete wouldn't let go of him. He just cried and cried, breathing him in, holding onto him in case he disappeared again.  _

_ That's the moment Tony first thought about him that way. Peter looked so miserable without him, and having him back brought smiles back to his face. Peter kept muttering to him not to leave again, making him promise not to go.  _

_ Pepper's reaction wasn't even as heartbreaking as Peters.  _

_ And as the days moved on from that, Tony took more notice of him. Noticing how Peter got his life back together, coming into the lab all the time just to spend time with him. Peter had grown up a lot, he was still the same old Peter, but he was wiser and older.  _

_ As Tony watched him work, he realised how much time he sat and thought about him. And before he knew it, Peter was interfering in his daily routine.  _

_ He would be watching TV and wondering if Peter wanted to come over, or if he had seen this film. Or even if he wanted Tony to bring him to the cinema to see the remake. Or buy him a cinema. _

_ Then Peter started buying him little presents and surprisingly him with his intelligence and wit.  _

_ One night where he and Pepper were having a romantic evening, Peter slipped into his head. And it confused him. He tried his fucking best to get Peter out of his minds eye. He felt guilty, dirty, horrible. But eventually he had to let his head go there, or he would go crazy. _

_ Any adventure they had, villain they fought since then, Tony protected him. Fighting to protect him and no one else. With all the shit that had happened in Peter's life, he never showed it, not when he was with Tony. _

_ Tony paid for him to travel on holidays with Ned and MJ, so he had things to look forward to and keep him happy. He then spent time dressing him, buying him what he wanted. He would always say it was from Pepper or Bruce, but they never knew about it.  _

_ Before long, he was lusting after the younger man. Admiring him while they worked, or while he worked out. Peter's body was always on his mind. That and the way he smiled, looked at Tony, laughed at his jokes, understood him. _

_ Pepper could sense she was losing her husband. And she tried her best to keep her hold on him, but things broke down when Tony said Peter's name in bed.  _

_ They were in Dr. Crane's office the next day, and he advised them to work on the small things that are putting a strain on them. But Tony knew it would never work, all he wanted was to wrap that beautiful man up in his arms, protect him, kiss him and make him moan his name at the top of his voice.  _

_ Before long he had to admit it to himself. He could only be happy around Peter. He was only aware of his heart beating when he stood near him, and he could only get it up when he fantasised about him.  _

_ He was in love. And the rest was history. _

-

Peter wiped tears away from his eyes as he listened to Tony tell him the story. No one had ever loved him like that, thought about him like that. In fact, he didn't think anyone ever could.

"You okay there honey?" Tony asked him, realising he had gone quiet. 

Peter sniffed and nodded, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Yeah… yeah I just. I had no idea."

"Well, this isn't how I wanted to tell you. I didn't have a plan per se, but I wanted to be perfect." Tony confessed as he pulled into a parking spot by a motel. He parked the car and turned off the ignition, facing the younger man. 

"It's three little words I've always wanted to say to you Pete, I never thought I'd be able to."

"I want to hear it," Peter whispered. "Want to hear you say them."

Tony smiled and looked down, bowing his head and looking adorably back at Peter. He motioned for Peter to come with him.

"I'll tell you inside, come on. It's probably not very nice but it's too late to get a nice hotel. As of tomorrow, we'll use our money to get only the best suites."

Peter giggled and opened the door, "Our money?"

Tony came out the car went to grab his bags from the back. "Yeah, what's mine is yours."

Peter stood beside him while he closed the trunk of the car and then slowly stood in his personal space, letting his bag drop and his hands gently sit on the side of Stark's waist for the first time. 

Tony watched as the younger man wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a hug and nuzzling into his chest. Tony held him back, closing his eyes and resting his face in Peter's curls.

"You mean forever don't you?" Peter mumbled against him. "You and me… forever."

Tony kissed the top of his head. "I do, is that okay?"

"More than okay Tony. Anything with you and forever in it seems pretty good to me." 

Tony squeezed him tightly, "Come on sweetheart, let's get to somewhere warm and we can cuddle all we want."


	11. Three Little Words

The motel wasn't the nicest, but it wasn't the worst. Stark was used to better, but to him it was the best night away because he was with Peter. They were silent as they looked around, and dumped their bags on the bed. 

Tony watched as Peter awkwardly perched on the end of it, looking around the room.

"I'm nervous." Peter confessed to him.

Tony smiled and sat down beside him, "Me too. This is moving so fast. But you know, Pete, we don't have to do anything. I'm just happy to be here with you."

Peter blushed and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. "You smell nice," he smiled.

Tony chuckled, "Thanks honey, what do you want to do?" 

"Let's watch TV and cuddle up?" Peter looked up to him with his big brown eyes. 

Tony nodded, "Sounds great sweetheart. Can I jump in the shower first? You can find something on the TV to watch?" He suggested, as he stood up and checked out the bathroom.

Peter's heart pounded, the thought of Tony being naked and dripping wet made him really excited. He stood up too and watched as the man turned on the light. 

"Can I, uhm, sit with you?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "You wanna watch me while I shower?"

Peter's face went red as he nodded. "Uh, yes please." He answered in a quieter voice.

Tony held out his hand for Peter to take and grinned, "Come on, then. I'd love you to."

They went into the bathroom and Peter stood at the sink, looking in the mirror as he nervously ruffled his hair. Behind him, Tony turned on the shower and pulled his shirt off, standing behind Peter and letting his arms slip around Peter's waist.

"You are adorable, you know that?"

"Really?" Peter blushed harder, watching Tony in the mirror. "Can I ask you something?" He pressed himself into Tony's chest and turned his face. 

"Mhm, what's on your mind?" He asked before kissing Peter's cheek and pulling away. 

"Why did you come home early from your trip?" Peter made his way to the toilet, closing the lid and sitting on it. Tony took this time to get undressed fully and jumping in the shower. 

"I came home because I got a notification that you were in the penthouse in the morning, and Friday told me you arranged your date."

Peter giggled, "So you came home and ruined my date on purpose!" He exclaimed. 

Tony laughed from behind the curtain, leaning his head back and letting the hot water pour over him. "Yeah, if anyone was going to be having sex with you in my apartment it wasn't gonna be  _ jake. _ "

Peter pulled his legs up to his chest and cuddled them. "I really like you Tony. I'm worried that I'm not gonna be everything you want me to be."

Tony pulled back the curtain and looked at him, "You're kidding right?"

Peter shook his head. "You've been with so many people, experienced people… and I'm new to all this… I've only ever kissed three times."

"Peter, I never loved any of them as much as I love you. I'm giving everything up for you, I'd rather have you over all of them." 

Peter almost shook with excitement, "You're so cute. I've never seen you like this before,"

Tony went back behind the curtain, "Well, you've only see business man Stark, now you get to see boyfriend Stark."

Peter stood up, "Wait… are you my boyfriend?" He grinned.

Tony turned the water off and reached for a towel, wrapping it around his waist and stepping out. Peter's eyes were attached to his body, mouth watering as all he could think about was pulling the man close and having his way with him right there and then. 

"If you want me to be." Tony asked him with an unsure tone to his voice. 

The younger man nodded enthusiastically, and smiled so widely it caught onto Tony. "I do! I really do!" 

Peter threw his arms around Tony, not caring that he was soaking wet. He pressed his entire body into Tony's and kissed him. Tony was nearly knocked over, but he gripped his arms tightly around the younger man and kissed him back. 

Their lips moved against each other, meeting one another in a hungry kiss, moaning into each other's mouths as Tony let his tongue enter the younger man's mouth. 

"Fuck," Peter whispered, breaking for a second to take a breath. His entire front covered in water patches. 

"Need to get you out of those clothes," Tony smirked, "You'll catch a cold."

Peter pressed against him and kissed him again, softer this time and putting more emotion into it. His fingers touching the back of Tony's hair, as he tilted his head. 

"I don't wanna lose my virginity in this motel," Peter whispered. He could feel Tony under him, his body felt so amazing against him.

"I understand honey, we don't have to do anything. But can we keep kissing? I love kissing you." Tony's eyes were closed, their lips centimetres apart.

"Actually I had something else in mind." Peter rubbed their noses together, letting one hand drop between them and rest his open palm against the older man's clothed dick. He put a little pressure on it, feeling Tony get hard almost immediately. 

Tony groaned at the touch, his voice low and raspy, filled with arousal. " _ Oh _ ," he moaned, "Tell me more."

Peter pulled back and kept his gaze, his own eyes dark with desire. He held onto his boyfriend's hand and pulled him back into the bedroom. 

Tony could feel nerves bubbling up inside him, filling his veins and spreading throughout his body. The younger man looked so endearing, so fucking pretty as he lead Tony to the bed and pushed him down on it.

"Peter…" Tony whispered, a smile on his face. He was breathing heavily as watched Peter crawl up his body. 

"I know you've dreamed about this Tony," Peter bowed his head and peppered his neck with kisses, his hands going down the older man's body for the first time. The older man's body was fucking phenomenal. 

"I have too," Peter said again as he trailed the kisses down Tony's chest. 

"Oh fuck, you have?" Tony moaned, his eyes closed as he finally felt the lips he had dreamed off. 

"Mmhm," Peter smirked, licking his wet nipple and sucking on it, making Tony whimper. "I know how much this means to you…" 

Peter's lips nipped at his stomach, he licked downwards, slowly pulling down the towel. "I've been so looking forward to this Tony, fuck you're beautiful. Did you know that?"

Tony's fingers found Peter's hair and entwined his fingers in it. "I'm not." He whispered. 

Peter closed his eyes and softly rubbed his face over Tony's abdomen. "Oh but you aaaare," Peter told him, his hands smoothing up and down the sides of Tony's body.

"This is the best body I've ever seen,"

Tony chuckled. "You haven't seen many,"

"I've watched porn, Mr. Stark… and christ this body is my favourite." He let his hands drop to Tony's legs, slowly trailing upwards and under the towel, feeling the warm thighs of the older man.

"It is?"

Peter watched Tony's face, the vulnerability he was showing him just made Peter love and want him more. "Tony, don't worry. I love your body, your strong legs… your chest, oh fuck I've always thought about it. You are strong enough to pin me down… I can't wait until you do." 

Peter mouthed over Tony's clothed dick, his hands massaging his thighs. Tony's breathing was audible, the anticipation was destroying him. He dreamed about this every single day, hoping to god something amazing like this would happen. 

"I've been wanting to lick every inch of your body, and fuck, you're more handsome than all the other Avengers. Fuck Tony," 

His fingertips softly moved to graze the side of Tony's shaft under the towel, making the older man moan. Peter pulled the towel away, gasping as his watched Tony's dick being freed. 

He could sense how insecure the older man was, his body shaking with want and nerves. 

"Tony. Fucking hell. I've seen it on camera… but shit. You're fucking perfect."

Tony opened his eyes to see Peter between his legs, mouth open, eyes dark with desire as he searched over the older man's body. 

"You don't think I'm old and gross?" A timid voice came from the billionaire. 

Peter bowed his head and gently kissed Tony's thigh, making him blush and moan. "I think that you," he kissed him again, higher this time. "Are the most attractive," the next kiss was placed beside his dick. "And sexiest fucking person," Peter nuzzled his dick, letting his hot breath touch over the base. "I've ever fucking seen."

Peter's tongue flicked out, licking up the shaft and swiping over the top.

"Ohmygod!" Tony gasped, his head falling backwards, letting the pleasure take him over.

Peter had never given a blowjob before, but he had seen it in porn videos. He tried to remember what they did, and recreate it. First he sucked on the head, letting his tongue trail over the slit. Tony seemed to like that, in fact, he swore under his breath a few times as he did so. 

Peter sunk down, trying his best to get as much of Tony's dick in his mouth. He sucked hard as he bobbed his head, resting one hand on Tony's thigh and the other softly massaging his balls.

"Nn… jesus christ Pete… I always dreamed…  _ fuck oh fuck baby! _ " Tony moaned, his voice breaking as he watched the love of his life pleasure him. Peter moaned around his cock, the vibrations flowing through his skin. He pulled back again, and used one hand to wrap around the base of Tony's dick. Pumping it as he continued to suck and lick at the head. 

"Fucking hell… oh  _ oh Peter!! _ " Tony cried, his eyes glued to the younger man and his hips itching to thrust up. He slowly let his hips rise as one hand was fondling his own nipple.

"You're perfect Peter… you're everything I've ever wanted  _ oh fuck Peter please, oh can I cum baby, I wanna cum _ !" Tony's body was glistening with sweat. His skin blushing as he let his hips move a little faster. 

Peter sucked harder, moved his hand in quicker movements. He hummed around his dick, not planning on moving. 

"JESUS PETE!" Tony cried out, thrusting up one more time and cumming hard down Peter's throat. Peter tried his best to swallow as much of his big load as he could, some still sitting at the corner of his lips as he pulled away. 

Tony's eyes were filled with tears as he looked down and saw the beautiful man there, flushed cheeks and a smug smile on his face. 

"Come here," Tony pulled him by the arm against him, so their bodies were lying together. Tony attacked his lips, one hand firmly around his hips and back, and the other on his jaw as he turned them over so the younger man's back was against the bed. 

"Oh god," Peter moaned as Tony kissed down his neck and sucked on it hard, making it nice and bruised. "Touch me… touch me Tony please!"

Tony didn't need to be told twice. He immediately let his hands work on Peter's trousers, pushing them down and holding his hard cock through his boxers. 

"Nngghh, please!" 

Tony continued to lick and suck at the man's skin, peppering it with kisses. He pushed his boxers down and looked down to see Peter's cock.

"Christ Pete!" Tony grinned, "You're so fucking pretty, so much bigger than I had hoped."

Peter blushed, biting down hard on his lip as Tony's large hand wrapped around his shaft. Peter's eyes widened as he looked to Tony. 

Tony was watching his face for his reactions. He jerked Peter off, feeling like he could cum all over again as he saw the pleasure stricken glint in his eyes and face. Peter's skin was glowing pink, his beautiful dick trickling with precum. 

"Tony… tony fuck… oh god yes… I need you, fuck Mr. Stark!" Peter cried as his eyes filled with tears. Tony looked so perfect before him, his only pleasure was getting Peter off. He looked at him so adoringly, his mouth open. 

Tony sensed Peter was close, he ducked his head downwards and wrapped his lips around his cock. Peter whimpered loudly, his body shaking as the wet heat sucked at him for dear life. 

"Oh fuck tony! Shit shit shit I'm gonna cum!" Peter cried, balling his fists up in the sheets. His hips were shaking as he thrust upwards into the older man's mouth. "Fuck Tony I'm yours! I'm…  _ oh FUCK TONY!"  _

Peter came with a cry and a shudder, as Tony sucked him and drank him down until it was all gone. 

Peter lay there, breathing heavily with the widest smile on his face. The older man locked the doors and turned off the light. As Tony lay down beside him, Peter cuddled into him. They moved so they could pull the covers over them, and cuddled up underneath together. Tony's arms holding him so lovingly and protectively.

"Thank you Tony," Peter whispered into his ear. 

Tony chuckled and kissed his hair. "You don't have to thank me baby, I should be thanking you for letting me do that."

"You haven't told me yet," 

Tony moved so his face was in front of Peter's. Brown eyes met brown as they sat centimetres apart, breaths mixing. "Peter Benjamin Parker, I love you."

Peter's face turned red, his smile burned as a memory into Tony's head. This would go down in the books as Tony's favourite moment.

"I love you too Tony Stark." Peter softly kissed the man and lingered. 

"God you make me so happy." Tony whispered to him, holding him tight against his body again. 

"You make me happy too. Am I still allowed to be the goofy and fun Peter or do I have to he businessy?" He giggled, his fingers stretching over Tony's warm muscled back. 

"I'd be sad if you didn't do that. I fell in love with you, I don't want to change you."

Peter's heart filled up with love, nothing could be more amazing than this feeling. He wanted to say stupid things, get to know him in this whole new light, make him smile. 

"You need a middle name." Peter told him.

"Oh?" Tony laughed, "And why's that?"

"So I can middle name you when you do something wrong, or when I feel like professing my undying love. Maybe if I ever propose to you, I'll need one."

Tony laughed amusingly for a few seconds, "How about you pick one out for me? And why do you think I would let you be the one proposing to me? I'd propose the hell out of you."

Peter giggled and tried to cuddle in closer to him, "I'll think of an amazing one. Or I could just make a new one up every time?" Peter kissed his chest. "And you can't propose to me while you're married."

Tony grunted, he had forgotten. "Oh yeah."

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Peter laughed, "Did I manage to suck your memory out?"

Tony closed his eyes and softened against the pillow. "I guess so. We'll figure something out. Goodnight darling, I love you."

"I love you too."


	12. It's Always You

They woke up to the sound of Peter's phone ringing on loop. Peter groaned as he turned around in the bed, reaching over to the uneven bedside table to answer it. He felt Tony wake up and move behind him, sitting up on his arms and watching Peter. 

Before he could answer, the ring rang out. He had 17 missed calls on his phone. 

"Who was it?" Tony asked, cuddling up behind him and kissing his shoulder.

"Ten from May, three from Happy, two from Jake and two from Pepper." Peter leaned back into him.

"Oooh, someone's popular." Tony chuckled and kissing his jaw. 

"They're probably freaking out. I'm gonna call May back, is that okay?" 

Tony nodded, nuzzling into his neck. "Of course honey, I'm gonna get washed and dressed. Then maybe we can go get breakfast before we head off?"

Peter pressed the call button and lay back down against the pillows, letting his fingers caress Tony's face. The older man lay down with him for a few minutes, touching their bodies together as he memorised the younger man's angelic face. 

"Hey May, yes I'm okay. No, I promise I'm fine. I'm with someone… no it's fine, I'm happy. I don't know…"

As May ranted at him on the phone, Tony and Peter were smiling at each other, watching each other. Tony looked at him with such love in his eyes, he gestured for Peter to hand him the phone.

Peter shook his head, mouthing to him the word "no" with a giggle wanting to escape his lips. Tony gestured again, and Peter gave in, handing it to him.

"Oh hey May!" Tony grinned, "You don't need to worry, I'm keeping an eye on him. Yes, he's good, extra happy, if you could see your boy now."

Peter dug his face into the pillow and tried to suppress his laughter. 

"I'll bring him home in one piece. No, probably not for a while… I'll make sure he eats. He's in safe hands, okay, here he is,"

Tony brought the phone away from his ear. "She wants to talk to you," 

"Hey May!" Peter grinned into the phone again. "No he didn't kidnap me… calm down." 

Tony kissed his cheek and got out of bed to walk towards the bathroom for a shower. Peter continued to talk to his aunt, cuddling into Tony's pillow, breathing in his scent. 

"I chose to run away with him… don't worry, I'll be safe… don't tell anyone, I love you, I'm gonna go, because I have a naked man in the shower waiting for me! Bye May!" Peter hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. 

-

After they were washed and dressed, they got themselves a McDonalds breakfast and hit the road. Peter spent the time talking Tony's ear off, telling him all about his ideas, hopes and dreams. 

"There you have it. The life of Peter Parker summed up, any questions?"

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, when did you become the most interesting person I know?"

Peter giggled and blushed. "I'm sure Steve and Bruce will be utterly offended at that statement, but that made me love you more."

"And what about the rest of the Avengers Petie? Any of them ever catch your eye?" Tony asked as they crossed state lines. 

Peter giggled, "Uh, not really. I mean, I've had a fantasy about a few of them, but only once each. They got boring, however I've had many about you."

Tony raised a brow, "Oh really? Only when you knew I liked you though I take it?"

Peter blushed. "Uh, well, yes and no?"

"What does that mean?" 

"Uh, when I was like 15… my sex drive was all over the place and I uh, thought about you a lot."

Tony laughed, "How much is a lot?"

"Like… every night after seeing you that day. Tony, you're so hot."

"Really?" Tony sounded amused and slightly smug. 

"Oh yeah. I would leave the lab, the only thing on my mind was you, and I would lock myself in my room, thinking of you over and over." Peter explained to him, "You're just so fucking attractive, I couldn't help myself. A big strong man taking care of me, moaning my name."

"Pete, that is my favourite thing I've ever heard you say, but you don't have to say that you know." Tony turned the corner. Peter looked over his face, noticing how the other man looked almost saddened again.

"We have to work on your self worth there Tony. You're really good at hiding it with other people," Peter observed. "Until now I always thought you loved yourself more than anyone,"

Tony raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you get good at it after a while. Fake it til you make it sort of thing."

"Tony… you're literally a god. Like, the most fucking attractive person I've ever seen. Absolutely beautiful."

Tony let his hand drop and hold onto Peter's. "I love you baby, tell me what you wanna do. Where are we going?"

Peter thought for a second. "I mean, I had a dream last night that we came back to New York married, but that's like, not… that's stupid, we can't do that, you're married so… oh my god!"

Tony looked around to look at him and grinned. "What is it?"

"I'm sleeping with a married man! I'm such a slut!" Peter laughed, reaching down to grab his phone which was vibrating in his pocket. 

"You can't be a slut and a virgin Pete," Tony chuckled. "But don't worry, I won't be married for much longer. Who's calling?"

"It's a text. Ooooh! It's not a good one, want to hear it?" Peter asked him. 

"Go ahead,"

"It's from Pepper. She says,  _ "Peter. I know you've disappeared off with my man. I will never forgive you for this. How dare you steal away a married man! You are a disgusting homewrecker. Your uncle would be disappointed in you. _ " 

There was more to the text but he didn't read it. His voice trailed off as he let the phone drop out of his hands, falling into his lap. His eyes reddened as he felt like he was gonna cry. 

"Peter, she's talking shit." Tony comforted him, "She's being bitter and horrible. I don't understand her anymore, she's become so nasty."

Peter nodded as he wiped a tear from his eye. 

"She didn't have to bring Ben into this."

Tony pulled the car into a layby and undid his seatbelt, reaching over and cupping his chin and turning his head to look at him. 

"You wanna know something?" Tony whispered, leaning forward and kissing a tear off of Peter's cheek. 

"Your Uncle Ben would be super proud of you. You have showed strength and bravery, you've saved lives and seen the stars, you've loved with every fibre of your being, and you've fallen in love." Tony rubbed their noses together and then kissed Peter's other cheek.

"You're making a broken man happy again, and right now? You are finally doing something to make yourself happy, for once." The older man kissed his forehead. 

"So Pepper can say what she wants to make herself feel better, but baby, she's wrong. She is so wrong." Tony pressed his lips gently against Peter's and lingered there. 

Peter chased his lips as he pulled away and pressed into the kiss a little more, before parting from him. Tony watched as a smile grew over his lips and his eyes stayed closed. 

"You gonna be okay darling?" Tony asked him, starting the car up again. Peter nodded and opened his eyes, staring up at the other man. 

"Marry me Tony." Peter replied, "I mean it."

Tony blushed and began to drive off again, "I'm unfortunately married. But the day the divorce comes through, you bet your ass I'm marrying you."

Peter picked up a plastic bag from the floor next to his feet. He took out a bag of sweets and got comfortable in his seat. 

"Good." He grinned, shoving some sweets in his mouth. "Because Peter Stark has a nice ring to it."

Tony's heart was going wild. All he ever wanted, for so long, was everything he was getting right now. He felt like crying, purely because Peter loved him that much. Saw something about him that made him happy. Peter wanted Tony, loved him, and he wasn't gonna give that one up for anyone.

"This is all I have been dreaming of for ages." Tony admitted, driving round a roundabout and turning off. "You are my fantasy Pete."

-

They stopped off for a light lunch at a nice restaurant. Peter headed off to the bathroom as Tony called his lawyer.

"Hey Donny, how fast do you think you can get a divorce together?" 

_ "Really? I thought things were going well with you and Pepper?" _

"I need a quick divorce and no questions, how fast?"

_ "It'll probably take a while. You sure you want to go head to head with her? She'll take half of everything you have." _

Tony paused for a second, thinking about what the fuck he was gonna do. He didn't want to give up half of his Industries, half of his money. Sure he wanted to make sure she had a great life, even if she was being ridiculous right now. Pepper needed to be looked after, but half of everything? No way.

"Okay, I'll get back to you."

Tony hung up the phone and tapped his fingers against the table, wracking his brain and trying to think of what to do. He was brought out of his thoughts as Peter sat down in front of him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Peter asked him, resting his hands on Tony's. 

"You." Tony smiled, "It's always you."   
  



	13. Protective Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming guys, I live off feedback

Tony had an idea, and it was a mean one. It was probably something bad people do, but there was no other choice. He couldn't take another day of being married to someone who didn't care about him, he kept thinking about being Peter's husband. How bloody amazing would that be?

Peter would be the perfect husband. Tony always thought he would be. He was so considerate and caring. 

They were in the car again, and it was around an hour before they arrived at their hotel for the night. Stark had booked them into a high class, five star hotel, and it was going to be a surprise to Peter. He loved the idea of treating him and spoiling him rotten, it made Tony feel like he had something to cherish and adore. He loved that feeling.

"Tony?" Peter asked him, sleepily and cuddled up into the seat. 

"Yes, honey?" 

"What's life gonna be like when we go home?"

"What do you want it to be like?" Tony asked him, looking over at him and then back to the road. 

"I want to live with you. But, you've got your wife there, and May probably won't be happy with that."

"Maybe if we're married, she'll let you live with me." Tony muttered, thinking out loud. 

Peter laughed, "Yeah, maybe." He agreed. "I don't want to go home and back to our lives. Me and you so far apart. Living in different places."

Tony nodded in agreement, "I know. I don't want that either honey."

"So where are we going? Some shabby motel somewhere?" Peter asked him.

"Wait and see sweetheart. Are you still happy with this? Running away with me and figuring life out this way?" 

Peter held onto his knee and squeezed it. "I've never been happier. We should do something wild, I should probably break up with Jake."

"I'd appreciate it if you did," Tony replied. "Don't really want to share you,"

There was a few minutes of silence before Peter spoke up again, "How long do you think we'll be away?"

"Hmm." Tony thought about it. "A week or so maybe? I don't want May to hunt me down and shoot me. We need to be sensible,"

"I know, I just love being just us. I feel safe with you." 

"I'm glad you do, because I want to keep you safe." Tony smirked, "I think by tomorrow we should be where we want to be."

"And where do we want to be?" Peter asked him, a smile playing on his face.

"You'll see baby, but for now just rest."

-

They reached the hotel not long after, and Tony carried the bags for them. Watching as Peter looked up at the building in awe. 

"This place is beautiful! It's huge!" Peter grinned. Tony loved seeing how the things that were daily and normal to him made Peter feel like royalty. 

"Here, let me get the door." Tony smiled, holding it open for him. They both entered the grand hotel, and Peter walked slowly behind him, his eyes slowly admiring the artwork and architecture. It was so grand and beautiful, he almost felt like he didn't belong. 

"Wow," he whispered to himself as he heard Tony speak to the woman behind the desk.

The younger man began to feel like he was out of place, like he wasn't great enough to be here. But he was excited, his boyfriend was treating him to a night at a beautiful hotel, and that was more than anyone has ever done for him. 

"You coming honey?" Tony asked him, standing behind him and holding onto his waist. "Room's ready. I was thinking we could grab some dinner, hit the hotel shop and I'll buy you some gifts. Then maybe we could cuddle up."

Peter blushed and turned around to face him, "I can't wait. Lead the way handsome."

The room was lovely, and huge. It was equipped with all the luxuries that Peter could ever dreamed of. There was a huge flat screen tv up on the wall, across from the biggest bed that Peter had ever seen. The bathroom had a huge bath in it, which could easily fit both of them in it. 

Peter spent ten minutes opening up the cupboards and drawers, exploring the room out. 

"How do you like it?" Tony smirked, watching the younger man get excited over free cookies and hotel soaps. 

"I love it!" Peter grinned, spinning around at staring at him. "This is the coolest place Tony!" 

The older man chuckled and opened his bags, looking for a change of clothes. Peter's who began to ring loudly, and Peter glanced over the screen.

"It's your wife." Peter stated, picking it up. 

"Don't answer it,"

"No, I'm gonna." Peter accepted the call before Tony could stop him.

"Hey Pepper. How are things?"

_ "Listen here you little shit. How dare you steal away my husband!" _

"First of all, I didn't steal anyone. You and Tony were pretty much over anyway."

_ "He's a pervert you know. Lusting after a stupid young thing like you. You'll learn eventually, that you don't love him. You couldn't possibly love HIM." _

Peter's face turned to anger as he watched the nerves on his boyfriend's face. Peter tried to keep his anger under control as he clenched his jaw and took a hasty breath in. 

"I do love him actually, and guess what? He's not a pervert and there is nothing fucking wrong with him. If you think he is so bad then why the fuck are you acting like he should be with you?"

Tony's eyes widened as he listened into the conversation. Peter waited on a reply, a hand on his hip as he did so.

_ "He is MY husband! Not yours, and he is terribly flawed -" _

Peter short circuited, spitting his words down the phone. "Listen here, I will NOT stand here and let you talk shit about the man I love. He IS flawed! But guess what? I love him anyway!"

Tony released the tension from his shoulders and leaned against the wall, looking somewhere between scared and relieved. 

"And I don't care whether he is broken, okay? I actually want to be here with him and make him happy, unlike you! All you ever do is make him feel like shit! Well guess what? You can't get your claws into him anymore! You would do good to stay the fuck away from both of us!"

Peter hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed, his face red with anger as he walked over to Tony and stood in front of him. Tony looked so soft and gentle, but Peter had a look of protection on his face. He was almost territorial. It was downright adorable.

Peter let his hand rise up and grab a hold of Tony's neck, moving his head forward so they were an inch apart. 

"I won't let her talk about you like that Tony." Peter stated through gritted teeth. "I promise."

Tony nodded, staying silent, admiring the way the younger man's feelings for him radiated out of him. Peter rubbed their noses together, leaning in for a soft and quick kiss. 

"I'll kill her if I ever hear her talking to you like that," he kissed Tony again, this time lingering a little longer, pressing a little harder. 

"I promise." Peter grabbed a hold of Tony and began to kiss him harder. Tony melted into him and held onto Peter's hips, tilting his head and opening his mouth.

"I fucking love you." Peter growled, letting his hands fall to Tony's belt and pulling it open. "Do you hear me?" 

"Yeah Pete, I hear you." 

Peter snogged him again, one hand in Tony's hair and the other slipping into the older man's underwear. He felt Tony harden beneath his palm, holding onto it tightly as he moaned into his mouth.

The younger man began to jerk his hand up, slowly wanking him off, kissing him smoothly and pressing against him. Tony moaned again, this time more needier, slower and in a tone that drove Peter wild. 

Peter lifted his hand to spit on it and let it fall between them both once more, grabbing a tighter hold on his lover as he continued to get him off. 

"Peter…  _ oh Peter…"  _ Tony groaned, letting his eyes fall shut and his head back against the wall. 

"I mean it Stark, I'll fucking protect you." Peter growled, leaning forward and biting on the man's neck. He began to suck on it, making sure to bruise his beautiful neck. 

"Ohmy… fucking hell," Tony's tongue darted out to lick his lips as he began to move his hips. 

"That's right, fuck my hand." Peter whispered in his ear, "You're so fucking perfect Tony, you have such a good fucking heart, do I make you feel good?"

"Fucking fantastic," Tony grinned, his hips thrusting faster, "Oh my god baby!" 

Peter thumbed over his slit, his other hand sliding up the man's chest and flicking over his nipple. Peter dropped down to his knees and licked over the head of his cock, taking it in his mouth and sucking hard. 

Tony was practically whining at the sensations. His moans getting faster and louder as he went. He fucked himself into Peter's mouth, warning him he was close. 

Peter pulled away, "Look at me Tony, cum on my face."

Tony whimpered and tilted his head down to see Peter's wanting open lips, and fire in those brown eyes. Peter continued to work on him, not losing eye contact. "I'm gonna make you all better, Mr. Stark," he told him, licking over the head again. 

"So close… shit honey I'm so close!" 

"Cum for me Tony, come on," 

Tony thrust up once more and came with a cry, shooting his load over Peter's gorgeous face. Peter licked it off of his lips and tasted it, the rest of it dripped down his face.

"You're so fucking amazing Peter." 

-

Dinner was wonderful and expensive, which of course Tony didn't mind paying for. It was normal for him, but for Peter it was really amazing. An entirely new experience which rendered him almost speechless. 

"Are you really okay with spending this much money on me?" Peter asked, looking at the prices on the desert list. 

"I am." Tony nodded. "You're with a billionaire now sweetheart, you get whatever you want."

Peter blushed and ordered something extremely expensive and chocolatey.

-

Afterwards, Peter decided to make use of the bath and filled it up with expensive bubbles and salts. As he did that, Tony contacted Friday.


	14. A Game of Truths

"Friday, you with me?" Tony asked, stepping out onto the balcony and closing the door behind him.

"Yes Sir. It's nice to hear your voice."

Tony smiled, "You too babe. Don't worry I'm not angry about sending Peter those tapes, thank you."

"You're welcome Sir. What can I do for you?" The AI answered him.

"This is a big ask, and a huge secret. We are gonna do something slightly immoral, are we okay with that babe?"

"I'm with you, Sir."

Tony turned to check if Peter was out the bathroom yet and then leaned over the balcony.

"Friday, I need you to get rid of all evidence legally that me and Pepper were ever married."

"I don't know if I can do that Sir, that involves getting into government systems and messing with legal documents."

Tony sighed, "Honey, you and I both know we can do it. We've done stuff like this before. I can't handle this, Friday I'm asking you as a friend, if I don't do this she will ruin me. You've heard how she speaks to me. Please."

"I can void the marriage and make it null," Friday replied to him. "I am working on it as off now. If my estimations are correct, I can reverse the legal documents within the next seven hours. Is that sufficient?"

Tony smiled, dropping his head in his hands and rubbing his face. He was bursting with happiness! Soon he would be free and nothing could stop him from moving on with his life.

"Keep me updated babe. I love ya."

"The feeling would be mutual if I had feelings, Sir." Friday replied.

Tony laughed and took his glasses off, putting them in his pocket. Inside there was a beautiful and naked young man, probably missing him as much as he did Peter.

Tony entered the bathroom and sat down on the floor next to the bath, reaching over and touching his hand. Peter opened his eyes, the flare of the candles lit up his lovers face. The lights were off and the room smelled of lavender bath salts and bubbles.

"Hey you," Peter smiled, his eyes were twinkling.

"Hey," Tony whispered warmly. "Missed you."

"How about you get in here with me?" Peter offered him, "I could use your legs wrapped around me."

"My pleasure." Tony stood up and pulled off his shirt, "Move over sweetheart,"

Peter shifted so the older man could get in the bath behind him, holding the younger man against his chest as the hot water enveloped them both. 

"Mmm," Peter smiled, holding up Tony's hand in his and measuring them for size. "I love your fingers."

Tony chuckled and kissed the brown curls at the top of his head. "Thank you,"

"Can I tell you something?" Peter asked him, "Without you getting angry or upset at me?"

Tony nodded, "Why would I be angry or upset?" He questioned as he entwined their fingers. 

"Because it's maybe… I don't know Tony, you may not want to look at me when I tell you."

The older man grimaced and let his head fall onto Peter's neck and kissed it softly. "Peter, I promise that there's nothing you can say to me that would make me hate you."

Peter was silent for a few moments, trying to find the right words. "Okay," he said softly.

"I asked Karen and Friday to notify me everytime my name was mentioned while I wasn't there." He started. 

Tony kissed his neck again, "Go on."

"So when my name was mentioned, I would watch the CCTV. And I saw uh… I watched…"

He couldn't figure out how to say it. Peter didn't want Tony to feel embarrassed about it, but he bad to know now rather than later.

"What did you see Pete?" Tony whispered.

"I saw the fight between you and Pepper." Peter admitted, looking down into the water. "I heard how she spoke to you,"

Tony was silent, which made Peter feel horrible about this whole thing. 

"I didn't know that's what was happening… and I know I shouldn't have watched it, I can't imagine how you felt, but I was so angry, I wanted to come over!" He tried to explain himself, holding tightly to Tony's hand with both of his. 

"And then, I saw you in the lab crying, and it broke my heart Tony, so, so that's when I texted you."

Tony nodded and kissed him again, not saying anything still. He nuzzled into his neck and breathed in. 

"And I watched as we texted each other. I saw your face light up at my messages, and I saw how I made you smile."

"You do," Tony's raspy voice came out. "You always make me smile."

"So you're not angry?" Peter's innocent voice spoke up. 

"Not angry. I'm embarrassed though," he whispered, "I didn't want you to ever see me cry."

"If I'm gonna be around you forever Tony, I'm gonna see you cry. And you're going to see me cry." Peter explained to him, letting his head lean backwards and resting against the older man's strong chest.

"I don't want to see you cry." Tony kissed his cheek. "If you cry, I'll cry." 

Peter giggled, "You really are a dream man."

-

That night they didn't sleep together, instead they lay in each others arms as 'Casablanca' played in the background. They stared deep into the other man's eyes. Inches apart, Tony admired the art that was Peter's face.

"You know…" Tony whispered. "I've never cared about anyone this much before." 

Peter blushed under his fingers as Tony traced the side of his jaw line. "That makes me special." 

"It does." He whispered in reply. "You are."

"Tony… I never thought we'd be here. I remember when I was 15, and sneaking photos of you in the lab to look at later. You were always so out of my league,"

Tony raised his eyebrows, looking amused at Peter's admission. "You were!" Peter laughed.

"I was never out of your league," Tony whispered, "You deserve better."

"I deserve you. And I have you." Peter cuddled up into his arms and felt the older man's hot body against his. Tony always smelled so manly and attractive. 

\---

The next morning they awoke to Peter's phone going off. Both of them groaned as they rolled over. Peter had switched his phone off during dinner last night and came back to 15 phone calls, he just really couldn't face it.

This time he knew he needed to answer it. He finally had to speak to his  _ boyfriend? _ And tell him it was over. 

"Hello?" Peter grumbled into the phone as he cuddled is back into Tony's chest.

_ "Hey babe it's me! I've been so worried about you! Where have you been?" _

Peter coughed. "Hey Jake. I've uh, I've been away. I have something to tell you,"

_ "Sure babe what is it? I miss you by the way." _

Peter felt fucking awful. Although he didn't love Jake, or care about him in that way anymore, he had cheated on him and run away with someone else. If Tony did that to him, he wouldn't get off the sofa for months.

"I'm so sorry, I've been a horrible boyfriend Jake." 

Tony opened his eyes, listening to the conversation. He knew this was gonna be hard on the younger man, he had never broken up with someone before.

_ "You're not horrible, what's going on?" _

Peter sighed and squeezed Tony's arm. "Jake, I'm not gonna lie to you. I've uhm, I've fallen in love and run away with someone."

_ "You fucking what?" _

Tony kissed Peter's temple softly, letting him know he was there. "I'm sorry Jake. You can't help who you love, and I feel so horrible about this, but I'm just so in love with him."

_ "I can't believe this! I've been worried sick and you've been out shagging other people?" _

"Jake, it's one person. It's not a stranger, it's someone I have fallen for. I'm sorry, you deserve someone -"

_ "Fuck you Peter, I can't believe you fucking cheated on me!"  _

Tony took the phone from Peter and hung it up, chucking it to the bottom of the bed. "You don't need to listen to any more of that sweetheart. You told him, and now you've got me."

Peter turned around and kissed the man, pressing their bodies together. "What have we got planned today?" 

Tony hummed and kissed him again, "I'm thinking we could drive a little more. Should be where I want us to be by dinner, and then I have a surprise for you."

As Peter got himself ready, Tony stood on the balcony once more, watching the horizon. 

"Friday? Update please." He spoke softly, trying to stay quiet so the younger man couldn't hear. 

"Your request has been completed." Friday replied, "I have also taken the liberty of getting you a marriage license."

Tony turned around, leaning back on the balcony and holding onto it. He watched Peter through the glass window, he was dancing around trying to fit into his skinny jeans. 

The older man couldn't feel more love in his heart than he did right now. This time tomorrow he would be leading that pretty young thing down the aisle, and returning home with an entirely new life. One filled with happiness for the first time. 

"Thanks honey," Tony's lips curved up into a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

When Peter got in the car, Tony was grinning like a mad man. He had the happiest and most adorable twinkle in his eye as he gazed over at the younger man. 

Peter giggled, "What is it?" He fixed his seatbelt and closed over the door.

"Nothing," Tony smiled, "I'm just happy."

They set off on their journey, and as they drove, Peter kept his eyes on Tony. He knew there was something else there, something he wasn't being told. 

"Come oooon tell me!" Peter nudged him, "What are you keeping from me?" 

Tony chuckled and kept watch of the road as the crossed the line into Las Vegas. One hand on the steering wheel and the other wrapped around Peter's shoulders. He shook his head.

"It's a surprise! You don't want to ruin it do you?" The older man replied. "Switch on the radio would ya?"

Peter leaned over and turned it on, putting the volume up. Some cute ass country song about falling in love was playing as they watched the scenery go by.

"You know sweetheart?" Tony spoke softly.

"Hm?" Peter replied, staring lovingly to his boyfriend's profile.

"I think when we get back, I want you to bring all your stuff to mine. Want to wake up to that face every day."

Peter grinned, "You don't want my comic books lined up on your bookcase," he laughed. "But you know what Stark? I'll take you up on that offer."

"You will?" Tony sounded almost surprised as they drove down towards the city. 

"I will," Peter pressed forward and gave Tony a peck on the cheek. "I absolutely will. So am I allowed to know what's gotten you into this mood?"

Tony drove into the city, "You, I can't tell you how many dreams I've had about running away with you. I'm gonna take you out shopping, get you some nice stuff. Maybe a suit… whatever you want."

Peter looked forward and bit his lip as he smiled, "A suit… right." 

-

Back in Stark Industries, everything was going haywire. Pepper was still running it, but she had moved out of Tony's penthouse and taken a tone of things with her, including some furniture. Which was pretty shitty of her but she wasn't really thinking about the happiness of her ex, and anyway it wasn't like he couldn't afford to replace anything.

Nick Fury had turned up with a mission, but nobody could get a hold of Tony or Peter, because they had been keeping their phones off. The worst part of all of this was that Happy had been volunteered in their absence to make up numbers, and although in a past life he was the ultimate fighting champion, he wasn't exactly in the same shape he used to be. 

May was sitting at home worrying about her boys, she sat and stared at the phone, waiting for some sort of news. 

It had been four hours since she last received a text from her fiance and she was on the verge of calling Fury and giving him a piece of her mind.

Over in the field, the enemy was too powerful for just the four of them. Cap, Bruce, Nat and Happy were all battling some evil octopus villain, who was keeping Happy as a prisoner.

-

"Okay Tony, I have a new suit and new shoes. What's next on the list?" Peter smirked as he walked hand in hand down the streets of Las Vegas. The two of them had stopped for lunch as Peter had been taken from store to store, getting whatever he wanted. Not that he asked for anything!

It seemed to be anything he stopped to look at went in the cart, like some dream pretty woman type scenario. Peter had bags and bags of new things, and he had told Tony 'no more'. Well, that was until they walked passed a lingerie store.

Peter paused and stared wide eyed through the  window. 

"See something you like darling?" Tony stood behind him and looked into the window. 

"What do you think about me in lingerie?" Peter asked him, "Do you think you'll like it?"

Tony was silent for a second, open mouthed. He didn't even have to say anything, he grabbed a hold of Peter's wrist and pulled him inside.

Peter giggled as he was dragged inside and was allowed to walk around the shop, picking up whatever he wanted. 

The younger man picked up some gorgeous pale pink lacy underwear, and a corset to match. "I think these," Peter grinned, spinning around and showing Tony. "I'd look cute. Don't you think?"

Tony was dry mouthed, "Uh, yeah. Yeah you would. Put them in the basket, get one in every colour." 

Peter blushed and did as he was told, "I'm also getting these," he grinned, chucking in various sex objects like lube and handcuffs. 

"Pete…" Tony breathed, standing behind him and murmuring into his neck. "Can we put these to use tonight?"

Peter nodded and turned his head to give him a quick kiss. "Yeah, that was the plan. Wanna call it a night now or…?"

Tony smiled against his neck. "Uuuhhhh…" he groaned. "I'd love to but we have somewhere to be soon, let's pay okay?"

They bought all their new accessories and booked themselves into an expensive and beautiful hotel. It was even more extravagant and expensive than the one Tony had taken Peter to before. He was so awestruck, but as soon as they got to the room, he couldn't think about anything but bedding his boyfriend. 

"Not yet honey," Tony whispered as Peter wrapped his arms around him, moving closer to kiss his neck.

"But I waaaaant to." Peter moaned like a child as he nibbled at the older man's earlobe. 

Tony's eyes were shut, feeling his body react to Peter's touches. "Baby, no, afterwards." He grinned, "But if you really want, I can get you off now, make it even for the other day?" He growled in his ear, holding on tightly to the man's hips.

"Oh fuck yeah," Peter moaned again, letting the older man move him to the gigantic silk bed.

As Tony towered over him and pushed him to lie down, his own fingers fumbled excitedly at his own belt. 

"Nuhuh," Tony grinned, slapping his hands away. "Let me make you feel nice baby," 

Peter lay there waiting, his boyfriend lay over his body. Tony's eyes were filled with want, like his mind was working out exactly what he wanted to do. The older man grabbed Peter's wrists and held them over his head, pinning them down to the bed. 

"Hold onto the railing babe," Tony whispered as he moved over to the bag and pulled out the handcuffs. Peter held his breath as the other man fastened him to the bed. 

Tony mischievously looked over the younger man. "Oh baby, I've thought about you like this a lot." 

"You have?" Peter asked in a quiet voice. 

Tony looked at him through his lust gaze and let his strong hands rise up under his shirt. "Oh yeah baby," 

His fingers found the pretty pink nubs on Peter's chest and pinched them gently, watching for his reaction. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth in pleasure. 

"Like that?" Tony smiled. Peter nodded in reply. Tony pinched down on them harder. Peter hissed and bucked his hips up to meet Tony's crotch. His thighs were on either side of Peter's hips. 

"Pete… oh Peter." He smiled, laying his chest against the other man's. Tony held onto his hip with one hand and the other held him up as he began to rut against him.

"Fuck," Tony groaned, digging his head into Peter's neck. His stiff cock rubbed hard and vigorously against Peter's, both of them clothed and painfully aroused. 

"Nnngghh, you just gonna dry hump me Stark?" Peter asked, licking his lips and letting his hips thrust up to meet Tony's. 

"So far yeah, oh fuuuuck, feels good though right?" 

"Mmhm," Peter moaned, closing his eyes as he felt Tony attack his neck with kisses. "Ngh yeah fuck!" 

Tony's fingers trailed down to their crotches and pressed hard against Peter's dick. "Fuck Pete, I love your dick," 

Peter grinned as Tony stopped thrusting, instead he moved to the side and let his hand unbutton the younger man's trousers, forcing them open and slipping his hand inside. 

Peter moaned loudly as Tony wrapped his warm finger around his cock. "You do?" Peter looked down to see Iron Man starting to wank him off, his eyes dark with lust.

"Yeah… I've thought about it so much… for so long…" Tony moved his fist faster, listening to Peter's sweet moans. 

" _ Nghh… shi… ohmygod… tony yes! _ " He shook as he watched the man he loved get him off. Tony was loving this, seeing the younger man tremble from his touch.

"So close!" Peter moaned, biting his lip.

Tony moved his hand away, "Not yet," he grinned as he let his finger rub over the slit of his cock. He covered his finger in precum and stared at Peter as he placed his finger in his mouth and sucked on it. 

Peter's eyes widened. "M… Mr. Stark… you're so hot…" 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Stark?" He smirked. 

"Only in the bedroom Sir," Peter moaned, "Please Mr. Stark, please make me cum, I'll be a good boy!" 

Tony nearly lost his breath, those lines straight from his fantasy. If his dick could get any harder, it would right now. He hadn't even been touched yet and he was ready to cum in his pants like a fucking teenager. 

He moved to grab Peter by the back of the neck and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue down the younger man's mouth, both of them moaning erotically into it. 

"Oh baby boy," Tony growled before biting down on his bottom lip. "Baby boy, you're fucking spectacular!" 

The older man moved Peter's trousers further down his ass and separated his legs. "I fucking love you," Tony told him before licking up the legnth of his dick.

"Christ," Peter whispered. "Oh Mr. Stark," he wanted to move his hands, but he was totally fucking helpless. He needed to feel the older man's hair as he fucked his mouth, but alas, he just had to thrust his hips. 

Tony's lips wrapped around his cock and sucked down hard, taking him in whole. Tony began to bob his head, licking and sucking, as Peter writhed underneath him. 

"Mr. Stark, you're so good at this," Peter whispered, his body flushing and sweaty. 

Tony smiled as he pulled back and sucked on the head, his fist jerking off the base into his mouth.

"You're delicious," Tony whispered as he pulled back, his hand continuing to move. "So pretty, fuck my face babe,"

Peter blushed, his mouth wide open, "Ooohh, oh fuck Mr. Stark!" 

The older man sucked hard on his cock again, urging him into orgasm, licking the slit. Peter moved his hips as hard as he could, his head hitting the back of Tony's throat. He hummed around Peter's dick, letting the vibrations push him over the edge.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Mr. Stark! I'm gonna cum! Fuck! I LOVE YOU!" His head falling back as his hips rose up once more and he shot his load directly down Tony's throat. 

Tony kept sucking him, moaning as the sweet taste of Peter filled him up. He loved every second of this. After Peter's noises calmed down and his dick became soft again, Tony let it slip from his mouth and licked his lips. 

He looked up to see a sweaty, pink, gorgeous, post orgasmic Peter, breathing heavily as he stared down at him. 

"Lemme get you out of these," Tony smiled and moved to unfasten his hands. Once freed, Peter made his way to Tony's dick.

"No baby, I'm gonna wait until later. This was for you, just enjoy it." Tony smiled, letting his fingertips trail over Peter's face. 

"But I enjoy getting you off," Peter whispered, a little tired as he nuzzled his face into the older man's chest.

"I know my sweetheart, but save that energy for later, because I'm gonna ruin you."

Peter gazed up at him with the sweetest most erotically hopeful look in his big brown eyes. "I can't wait."

Tony kissed his forehead. "Rest up baby, because in two hours, we have somewhere to be."

-

An hour and a half of sleeping, and Peter woke up to find Tony washed and dressed up to look fucking fantastic. Not that he didn't always look fantastic, but the suit he was wearing was almost as if he were going to a swanky rich occasion. 

Peter sat up, his desire to strip the older man of all his clothes was too much. 

"Tony… can I suck you off now?"

Tony laughed and turned around, sitting on the bed beside him. "Hello to you too," he held Peter's hand and looked him lovingly in the eye. 

"I need you to grab a shower, put on your new suit, and be ready within twenty minutes, no questions asked. You think you can do that for me?" 

Peter nodded, "I'll be thinking of you when I'm in the shower," he smirked as he jumped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

As Peter got ready, Tony left the hotel room and came back twenty minutes later with his newest purchase. He knocked on the door and waited for his angel to open up.

When he did, he was nearly knocked off his feet by how fucking amazing the man looked. His suit fit his body perfectly, just as he had hoped. 

"Tony, did you forget your key?" Peter grinned, leaning against the door.

"Nope, I'm picking you up, come on love, we have somewhere to be."

-

Not before long, Peter was blindfolded and escorted out of the car. Tony led him up some stairs and held the door open for him, leading him into some big building. 

Tony had turned his phone on to help him with directions, and he shoved it in his pocket, ignoring all the missed calls and forgetting to turn it off again. Peter was walked through a hallway and into a room, which smelled like flowers and air fresheners. A wide grin on his face.

"Where are we?" He laughed nervously, trying to hold out his spare hand to try to find something to hold onto. 

"Nearly there gorgeous, stay right here." Tony smiled letting go of him. He walked away from the younger man and muttered to someone.

Suddenly sweet violin music started to play and he was told he could take off the blindfold. As Peter opened his eyes, his heart began to beat more than it ever had before. 

Tony was standing a few feet away, at the end of an aisle. Peter's tearing up eyes flicked around the room, to see the ever so slightly tacky ceremonial set up in the room. He knew exactly what was happening. There were flowers and ribbons everywhere, candles and fairy lights surrounding the room.

His face was red as his eyes went back to look at Tony. Beside the billionaire there was a man standing there, he looked like he was ready to marry people. Peter's chin wanting to shiver as it all hit him. 

"Surprise baby," Tony said warmly, "Walk down the aisle."

Peter almost raced down it, trying his best not to as he wanted to make the most of this moment. When he approached the older man, he held onto his hands and looked at him so emotionally. 

"But… but you're married Tony," 

Tony shook his head. "I got out of it. It may be illegal though," he whispered, smiling. "Marry me Peter… come home to New York as Peter Stark."

Peter nodded as tears fell out of his eyes. "Yes!" The widest smile played on his face. "Yes!" 

The officiant coughed to get their attention, and they soon started the ceremony.

-

Everything was perfect and beautiful, when the rings were asked for, Tony reached for the rings he bought earlier that he kept in his pockets. They were gold and beautiful, each one had both their initials engraved on them. 

It was at the wedding vows when Tony's phone began to ring. Peter giggled as the older man declined the call and asked to proceed. 

It rang again, "I'm so sorry babe," Tony laughed awkwardly as he declined again. 

Luckily it didn't ring again for the remainder of the ceremony. When the officiant told them to kiss as a sign of their love and commitment, Peter jumped into his arms and pressed against him, sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

Tony held onto him and kissed him bag, their lips tingling as their hearts raced. Finally when Peter pulled away, Tony rubbed their noses together. 

"Hey Peter Stark," Tony whispered.

Peter blushed, "Hey husband." He replied. 

-

As they signed the certificate, they both held onto each other tightly.

"Should we call everyone and tell them?" Peter smiled as they walked hand in hand out of the building.

"Let's shock them when we get home," Tony grinned, "Happy will have a heart attack."

Peter giggled, "Who's the culprit for nearly messing up our wedding?" 

Tony shrugged and picked his phone out of his pocket, checking it. He realised there was a ridiculous amount of calls on there, and decided that he must really be needed. 

"Would it be okay if I called back? I have 37 from Fury."

"Shit yeah, go ahead." Peter insisted as they paused beside the car. He watched as Tony pressed call and leaned against the vehicle. 

"Hey Nick, what's up?... Excuse me? You're kidding me? HE'S WHAT? No, we're on our way. I'll let you know. Bye."

Tony looked panicked as he stopped the phone call and looked down at Peter, his eyes wide with fear as his hands began to shake.

"Tony? Tony, what's wrong?" Peter asked him, holding onto his hands. "Honey calm down," he whispered as he pulled the older man into a hug. "You look like you're gonna go into a panic attack."

The younger man tried to soothe him as Tony's breathing became ragged. "It's okay, you're okay." Tony kissed Peter's cheek and leaned back. 

"Baby we have to go home," he muttered, clenching his eyes shut.

"Why? What's happened?" Petet worried. 

"It's Happy."


	16. Happy

Peter and Tony, newlywed husbands, sped through the night cross country. They hadn't planned on going home so soon, especially tonight. But sex was now the last thing on their minds. 

If you had asked Peter twenty minutes ago, he was planning on getting fucked vigorously against the wall, sweat pouring off him, screaming for his boyfriend to pound into him harder. 

But now his mind wasn't even thinking about that. His fingers toyed with his new wedding ring as he watched out the window, hoping that the states would fly by like houses. 

Happy wasn't just a person. He was the glue that held everything together. He kept May happy, and kept Peter safe. He looked out for Tony, and made sure he was eating, sleeping, living. 

To Peter, Happy was like an uncle. Or a father. Someone who would grumble on about doing things for him when he secretly did love it. He always watched out for Peter, even when the kid didn't think he was. He was a part of the family.

To Tony, he was a best friend. A chef, a driver, a PA, a drinking buddy, a lifelong itch that he just couldn't shake. He never thought he would ever lose him. Tony always made sure never to think about it, because losing Happy would be like losing a piece of himself.

They crossed state lines, not stopping for the night. Peter let his hand sit on Tony's leg, squeezing it hard, letting him know that he was there for him. Tony dropped his hand to settle over Peter's. 

The younger man watched the worried and saddened look on his husband's face. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in your head."

Tony sighed and kept his eyes on the road. His eyes were stinging, as he tried his best not to cry. "I can't lose him." His voice came out quietly. "He was there for me when no one else was."

Peter sympathized with him, nodding and holding his hand. "I know. And now we are gonna be there for him now."

Tony swallowed hard, eyes focused on the road as he listened to the soothing voice of his husband. "What if he dies?" Tony whispered. "What do I do?"

"We don't have to worry about that." Peter stated in an authoritative tone. "Because he is gonna be fine. We will get there, get all the best medical care, and you guys can go back to being normal. We'll even have another ceremony just so he can be apart of it."

Tony smiled and looked over at Peter. Tears sitting in his eyes, "Love you." Tony told him. "I love you so much."

\---

As the hours stretched out, Tony and Peter finally entered the state of home sweet home, and headed straight for the hospital. The second they entered the hospital and a nurse told them where to go, they ran through the halls, hand in hand, trying to find the room.

Finally they reached room and pushed the door open, finding Happy lying there on the bed, casts all over him. May was sitting beside the bed, holding onto his hand. The moment she saw Peter rush through, she jumped up to pull him in for the tightest hug. 

"You're here!" May cried into him as Peter hugged her back. He rubbed his hand over her back for comfort as Tony slowly parted from him and stood beside Happy.

"I'm here, I missed you." Peter replied.

"I missed you too," May pulled away, still crying. "And I know you're doing your own thing claiming your independence… but you can't just leave me okay? Don't do that again!" 

She wasn't telling him off, she was frightened. Frightened of losing the only people she had left. Peter was her only family, and Happy was the only man she'd loved this much. If she lost them, christ she didn't even want to think about it. It would be too painful. 

May held onto Peter's hand as they stood together, she watched as Tony looked over his best friend with such a worried expression over his face.

"What's the damage?" Tony asked, his voice dry and quiet. 

"Five broken ribs… uh, there was internal bleeding but they got it, uh, he has a hairline fracture, torn rotator cuff, his leg is broken and a kidney contusion. They uh… also said something about high blood pressure and a concussion…"

Stark fell down in the seat beside the bed. "Why the hell did he go? He shouldn't have been brought into this." He sighed, rubbing his head. 

"That Fury guy told him he had to make up the numbers, because they couldn't get a hold of you -"

"Don't blame this on me." Tony spoke, "I was doing something important. I don't regret leaving." 

Peter untangled himself from May and walked over to Tony, crouching down and putting his arm around the older man. "Glad to hear it," Peter whispered, leaning his head on Tony. 

May eyed them up for a few moments, slowly walking to the other side of the bed to hold Happy's hand. She watched over Peter's hand as it sat on Tony's chest, and then watched as Tony's hand raised up to hold it. The shine of their gold bands caught her eye. 

May closed her eyes. No, she wasn't upset that they were married, or upset about the age gap. She wasn't even upset that she had no idea about the relationship until now. But she was incredibly hurt she wasn't invited. 

She didn't want to bring it up, cause a fight or bad tension, but Peter was her boy. He was basically her son, and she wasn't even invited to the wedding. 

"You two have fun?" May cleared her throat and looked down at Happy, leaning forward to fix his hair.

Tony wasn't answering, he was leaning with his elbow on the side of the chair and watching his best friend lie still. 

"Yeah. We did," Peter spoke softly. "Makes me feel guilty, but we did."

"So I guess…" May raised her brows and perched on the side of the hospital bed, back facing the other two as she faces the man lying down. "Congratulations."

She heard Peter sigh, and then she heard him moving over to where she was. Peter came into her line of view and gave her a smile.

'I'm sorry," he apologised. "I should have called you… but it was all so sudden, and we just did it." Peter seemed so sincere as he explained to her. 

May nodded and moved one hand to fix his shirt. "Are you happy?" She asked him, straight faced. 

Peter nodded, a subtle and sweet smile placing on his face. "Embarrassingly so." His eyes were giving him away, how much in love with he was. 

May broke out in a smile and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm glad," she grinned, cuddling into him. "You deserve it."

-

The nurse explained that Happy was healing slowly but surely. He had been unconscious for a while, he needed a ton of rest. But within the next eight hours he was due to wake up, so they all waited around his bedside. 

Tony was shattered, completely and utterly tired. He refused to sleep, but instead let Peter sleep cuddled into him as he watched his best friend lie unconscious. 

May came in and told them to go home, get some rest, have some kind of food. 

"I don't want to leave him." Tony muttered, trying not to wake up the sleeping younger man in his arms. 

"I'll be here for Happy, you've got someone else to look after now. I'll call you if anything changes."

Tony peered up at her. "Yeah, you're right." He wrapped his arms tighter around Peter and kissed the top of his head. "Listen, May," Tony started, as he slowly stood up with Peter in his arms. 

"Are you okay with this? With me and Peter I mean?" His tired eyes looked over at her, and she could read in them how badly he needed her approval. How in all of this, Tony Stark did have a heart, and he chose to give it to Peter.

May smiled and nodded. "Yes." She confirmed, "Just promise me he'll be loved okay, don't break his heart."

Tony held the younger man close to his body like he was protecting him. "Don't worry. He'll always be loved."   
  
  



	17. Something To Take The Edge Off

Peter woke up when Tony laid him down in his guest room bed, he was comforted by an array of big pillows and a very comfortable duvet. 

He could feel the older man taking off his shoes, so he opened his eyes and looked down at him. 

"How come my husband won't let me sleep in his bed?" He grumbled with a smile, making Tony jump slightly at his sudden comment. 

The older man smiled fondly at him, "Because it still smells like his ex wife and he hasn't had time to change the sheets yet."

Peter nodded and snuggled into the pillow. "That's a good answer. How are you feeling?"

Tony moved from where he was and kicked off his own shoes before stripping down. "Drained, they said Happy was gonna be okay I just -" he paused for a second as he tried to think of how he felt.

Peter moved to kick off his jeans and pull off his top before getting comfy again under the covers. "I know." Peter said softly. Tony didn't have to finish his sentence, it was obvious how he felt. He was never really one for handling bad things well.

"Need some comfort?" Peter asked, shuffling to open the bed up for his husband. Tony walked round and slumped into the bed, pulling Peter close to him. "Yeah, please."

Peter couried himself in close to Tony's body so their chests were pressed together. His hands resting on the man's back. "We could always play out a fantasy? But this time I get to play Peter."

Tony's lips curved up into a smirk, "Yeah? You would do that?"

Peter's eyes searched his. "Of course, let me make you feel better. Tell me one of them, any of them and we will do it."

Tony gulped and licked his bottom lip. "I uhm. I'm kinda embarrassed."

Peter's face dropped, "You don't have to be embarrassed with me. I'm your husband, if you tell me, I'll do it."

"You're so wonderful Peter. You're not trying to make me feel bad for this sort of thing… this is a new experience for me."

Peter frowned. "I'll murder her." He whispered. "I hate that woman so much. I'll always treat you like you deserve Tony, it will never be like that with us."

The older man blushed and wore a genuine look of love and admiration as he gazed into Peter's eyes. 

"... Could we go into the living room for this? I have an idea, and uhm, don't judge me yeah?"

Peter grinned and pushed the covers off of them. "Come on you, let's go. I won't judge you, I'm excited."

Tony smiled and followed him out of the bedroom and down the hall, stopping when he saw Peter slump down on it. 

"Direct me, what's the fantasy?" 

Tony rubbed his chin and looked adorably nervous. "Okay so," he walked towards the elevator. "We are role playing that night I caught you with that guy."

He watched as a smile crawled onto the younger man's face. "Perfect." 

Tony felt his heartbeat quicken, "Are we doing full sex Petie?"

Peter nodded, "Please. I really  _ really _ want to."

Tony smiled, "I'll go get the stuff, and as soon as I step in the room it's action time." As he began to walk away, Peter spoke up.

"Tony? Let's pretend you're still with Pepper! My way of getting her back for being mean to you."

That sounded perfect. That was a full on fantasy right there. Everything he wanted that night was gonna happen and he didn't have to answer to Jake or Pepper. He nodded and almost raced to the room to grab lube and condoms. 

This was gonna be amazing.

-

Peter was lying on the couch, head on a pillow and one hand daring to slip under his boxers. His pale muscular body spread out over the cushions. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my apartment?" Tony spoke as he came back through, standing and watching the other man. 

Peter smiled and sat up, leaning on his elbows. "Oh, Mr. Stark!" He got up to his feet, "I'm sorry, It's my anniversary and I thought this would be the perfect place to get some."

"Oh?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "And where is your partner?" 

"He's in the shower, he'll be out any minute. Where's Pepper?" Peter asked, pretending to look for his clothes. 

"She's at the shop. Will be home very soon. I have a rule kid," Tony spoke, stepping forward toward him. 

"What's that sir?"

"The only people who get fucked in this house, gets fucked by me. And since you're adamant to have sex tonight, maybe the rule isn't such a bad idea." He said low and seductively. Peter took a step forward towards him and looked deep into his eyes. 

"That's a good rule." Peter said innocently. "But you're married Mr. Stark, and I have a boyfriend. If we get caught, it could get us into serious…" Peter reached out to Tony's jaw and stroked it softly, leaning into him and stopping centimetres away from his lips. 

"Serious trouble," he whispered. 

Tony grabbed his waist, "Well then, we will have to hurry up then won't we?" Peter could feel himself getting hard already. 

"Please Mr. Stark, fuck me here, I need you," Peter moaned, letting his arms settle around Tony's neck, fingers touching his hair.

"What's that Pete? You want me to fuck you here on the couch?" Tony growled, rubbing their noses together. The heat was rising up inside him, he didn't have to look down to know that he was painfully hard. 

Peter nodded, "Oh please Mr. Stark, would you?? Hurry before they catch us, I don't wanna lose my virginity to Jake, it's you I wanted all along."

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He crashed their mouths together in a hungry kiss, pulling Peter impossibly close into his body and moaning into it. Peter kissed back passionately, lips moving together, heads tilting, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Peter moaned as he was pushed back onto the sofa. He looked up at the darkened eyes of his mentor.

"Who cares about Jake baby, I'll make you feel better, I've got you baby." Tony dropped to his knees and ripped off the younger man's boxers. "You're so fucking big kid! I bet you're as delicious as you look,"

Peter's dick pulsed at the praise, "I am Mr. Stark, please, need you, quick! Before they come back!"

Tony's fingers were rubbing circles on his thighs, "You like me here don't you baby? Between your legs?" He pressed a kiss to Peter's thigh and then the skin next to his dick. 

Peter nodded and knitted his fingers in Tony's hair, gazing down at him. Tony opened his mouth wide and dropped down over Peter's dick, retracting a loud gasp from the younger man. "Oh! Mr. Stark!"

Tony sucked his cock hard, moving his head to try and deepthroat the man. He continued to suck as he pulled back and focused on the head of his dick. Peter was gasping and moaning as he rocked his hips up, "Mr. Stark! It's so good! You're so fucking  _ oooooohhh _ !" Peter moaned loudly, "Hurry Mr. Stark, your wife will be hope soon!" He urged him as he pinched down on his own nipples.

Tony pulled back and swiped his tongue over the slit of his cock before reaching for the lube. "You ever done this before? Huh kid? Jake been up here before?"

Peter shook his head, "No Mr. Stark, haven't let anyone do that yet," 

Tony lathered his fingers with lube and stretched open Peter's legs. "Will you let me? You can say no," 

Peter blushed and pushed his hips closer to the man, "That's so hot Mr. Stark, you care so much about me, don't you? Please Mr. Stark, I need you!"

Tony slowly rubbed his entrance and watched Peters face as he did so. He began to push it in, feeling the tight ring against his digit. He pushed it in further until it had completely disappeared. He began to slowly move it in and out, lub smothering his hole.

"You're fucking tight Peter… can't wait to feel this with my dick… how does it feel?"

"So good." Peter moaned, letting his head roll backwards and arching his back. "More!" He demanded. 

"As you wish," Tony smirked, he pushed in another finger, this time moving a little faster as he pushed them inside further, curving them up. 

"Ohmyfuckinggod," Peter whispered, his voice breaking as he did so. "Fucking... fuuuckk."

Tony pushed a third in, "You're not allowed to fuck Jake baby… you're mine now, got it?"

Peter nodded, eyes wide, mouth wide open. His skin was glistening as he felt the new feeling inside him. His dick was still pulsing, aching to be touched. Precum gently leaking out of the tip. 

"What about you?" Peter asked him, "Are you mine? Don't fuck Pepper, I want you to be mine!"

Tony grinned and kissed his inner thigh. "You got it baby, can I fuck you now? Please?"

Peter nodded, and as Tony pulled his hand out, Peter grabbed him and pulled him close for a kiss. They melted into the kiss as Peter lay down across the sofa, Tony lying on top of him. 

"Love you Mr. Stark." Peter whispered as he wrapped his legs around Tony, helping him line his dick up.

"I love you too Kid. Need a condom love," he smiled, kissing his nose. 

"Nope," Peter said quietly, "Wanna feel you Mr. Stark, wanna feel you cum inside me, please!"

Tony pushed himself in slowly, eyes memorizing the surprised look on the younger man's face. It was fucking beautiful. The pleasure waved over him, the new experience shaking him hard.

"Oh shit you… you're amazing!" He gasped, looking at him wide eyed. "Soo fffuuuck… fucking tight, oh!" One hand was on Peter's face and the other tryna hold him up.

"Feels good!" Peter cried out, "Feels so big inside me!" 

Tony pushed his full self him, stopping to make sure Peter was okay. "It's all in honey," Tony couldn't believe that this was finally happening, and how great it felt. He had dreamed about it for so long and it was so much better than he had imagined. Peter was warm, tight, wet, and fucking spectacular. Tony's heart could have give out just from the first thrust.

"I can't believe how fucking good that feels!" Peter moaned, "Please Mr. Stark, fuck me!"

Tony ducked down and captured him in a kiss as he began to move inside him. He pulled out fully and slammed back inside, causing Peter to whimper. "AH!" Peter cried out. "MORE!"

Tony pulled his hips out and trust them back in, deeper and deeper with every thrust. "Like that baby? Like what I'm doing to you?" Tears were coming to his eyes, purely out of happiness that this was happening and how fucking pretty Peter looked right now. So much better than he ever could have hoped.

Peter nodded, gasps and moans spurting out of him uncontrollably. "Ohfuck… ohfuck!! Yes!! You're making me feel so good Mr. Stark!"

The older man moved Peter's hips up so he could slam into them and hit his prostate, making the younger man cry out in the most erotic way he had ever heard. "OH FUCK MR. STARK!"

Peter was writhing under him, red and sweaty skin, hand dropping down between them to grasp his dick and pumping it hard between them. His mouth was wide open, "Uhhh! Uh fuck, I love you Tony! I'll always love you!" 

Tony kissed him hard as he as he hit his prostate every time, feeling Peter clench around him. "FUCK KID!" Tony jacked his hips once more and shot his huge load inside him. 

Peter felt his ass milk Tony's cock, the liquid filling him up and bringing him over the edge and coming all over them both with a loud cry. 

They both collapsed in a sweaty mess on the sofa, heavy breathing and panting as they struggled to keep their eyes open. 

"Well worth the wait," Tony smiled, moving so his arm around Peter and kissing his hair. 

Peter nodded and smiled sweetly as he softly fell asleep against his chest. "I'm glad you ruined my anniversary, I would have hated it if it wasn't you."

Tony blushed and entwined their fingers, looking at the ring on Peter's finger, the one he put on himself. "Me too Petie, have a sleep darling, I'll get you up in the morning."

Peter hummed and slowly fell asleep against him. Tony watched him for a while, and couldn't believe how fucking lucky he was.


	18. Wrap It Up Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ spot the friends quotes ~

May's call came through early in the morning, she sounded the happiest she had been in the longest time. Happy was awake. Tony and Peter were still wrapped up in each others arms when they were awoken. The second they got the call, they grabbed their clothes and pretty much flew out the door, heading directly to the hospital. 

Peter was sure that the moment they entered the hospital, Tony would drop his hand and leave him behind, running through to be by Happy's side. But instead, Tony held onto his hand, running through the halls by his side, pulling him along. 

They made it through the doors just a few minutes later, stopping at the bottom of the bed, as Happy was sitting up being given a drink from May. He still had casts on his arms and around his chest. 

Tony wore the biggest expression of relief, watching as his best friend noticed he was there. 

"Tony, you're back!" He smiled, wincing as he turned around to face him properly. 

"Hey," Tony replied, fingers still entwined in Peter's. "You look awful with all those casts on." He laughed slightly, looking sympathetic.

Happy smiled, "It's okay, it's not as bad as it looks. It's a precaution. I'm not supposed to move my spine."

Tony laughed again as Peter smiled and leaned closer towards the bed. "You had us worried," the younger man said. "Why did you go?"

Happy sighed and leaned back in the bed, "Because they needed help, I thought I could do it." If he wasn't in so much pain he would have shrugged. May was holding his hand and sitting in the chair beside him as the couple watched on.

"You could have been killed Happy," Tony spoke with sincerity. 

"I'm fine! I'd fight tonight if they'd let me." He smiled, moving forward slightly and turning his chest. "See this circle I'm marking off here? This is my zone of terror."

Peter laughed and walked to the other side of the bed from his aunt, swapping which hand was holding Tony's. "You scared the shit out of all of us. We nearly ran out on our wedding."

Happy's eyes widened as he grinned, "What? Really?" He looked between his surrogate son and his best friend. Peter nodded and showed him the ring. "Isn't it insane?" He grinned, blushing. Happy nodded. 

"Finally," he smiled back. "Was starting to think you'd never tell him how you feel." Happy looked over at Tony, "Glad to see it finally happened."

Tony looked surprised, he couldn't figure out how the man knew about his feelings. "How the hell did you know?"

"Tony, I know you better than anyone. Also, Friday tells me everything too." He laughed, "I've accidentally seen some things I did not want to ever see."

Tony went bright red, "I am  _ so _ disconnecting her." He muttered as Peter laughed at him, pulling Tony closer to him. 

"Don't be embarrassed, I was pleased to see it." Peter told him.

"What are we talking about?" May spoke up completely clueless as to what they were discussing. 

Stark's face turned even redder than before, as he wrapped his arm around Peter's waist, ducking his head into his neck. Peter giggled, "It's nothing you need to worry about May, it's just a private joke."

She squinted her eyes at him for a moment before shrugging it off. "Okay, as long as all my boys are happy and healthy." May leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Happy's temple. 

"Your boys?" Tony questioned her, smiling.

"You're my boy too now," She told him. "We're technically family now," 

Tony felt a surge of happiness shoot throughout his body and he hugged onto Peter tighter, practically gleaming. Peter rubbed his husband's arm. 

"Are you guys planning on having a reception for the wedding?" Happy looked up to them.

Peter shrugged again, "We hadn't planned on it. It was just an us thing."

Happy and May looked at each other. "You know, I have a torn rotator cuff, a hairline fracture on my right forearm and a severely bruised Adam's apple, but  _ that _ really hurt. We would have loved to come to your wedding!"

Tony muttered in Peter's ear. "We can have another one if you want, have a big party, as long as the father of the bride is up on his feet that is."

Happy huffed and cleared his throat, "I'm gonna be fine. Just give me some time to heal and I'll be dancing at your wedding." 

\---

Hours later they were still sitting there talking and telling them everything Peter and Tony did on their trip. Well, not everything. 

"And then last night we had our first night in the penthouse and -"

"We don't have to tell them everything!" Tony interjected. "Some things are better kept between us." 

Peter blushed and snuggled back into Tony. "I know, I was just going to say it was the start of the rest of our lives and I couldn't be happier." 

"You two are adorable." May offered them, "I'm not going to lie, I was a little angry when you disappeared but you guys seem really sweet."

Tony kissed Peter's cheek. "We are," he confirmed. 

-

Two months later and everyone was home and healthy. Happy was better than ever, and was visited by Tony and Peter more often. It was like for once, all of them had a happy family. People who actually cared about them, and loved them.

May was back to work, after she had taken time off to look after her partner. Everyday things were getting better, and Peter and Tony saw them weekly at a family dinner. 

Of course, now Peter and Tony were sleeping in the same bed, in their apartment and Peter was fully moved in, with no argument from May. 

Now, Tony never had to hide his fantasies. Instead the two of them lived them out together, and Tony got to play in Peter's. They never heard from Pepper or Jake again, and they were really happy about that. In all fairness, it's like the two of them never existed. They were never named or referred to. Peter and Tony had the best relationship of their lives. 

They had a new marriage ceremony and this time everyone was invited. It was a huge ridiculously expensive event where the night seemed to last forever. 

Peter felt like the luckiest man in the world, with an adoring husband who looked after him and loved him. Even when he did stupid things, and even when he acted like a child. And Peter still adored him, even when Tony got jealous of other men eyeing him up, and even when he was drinking and embarrassed himself. The two of them never looked back. 

Friday wasn't disconnected in the end, it's not like she really understood or cared, being an AI and everything. But there was a new privacy clause attached to her now.

Before we leave them in their happily ever after, let's give one last visit to them in their happy lives.

-

Tony was sitting on their new bed, the cover over his legs as he sat there with his top on, waiting in anticipation. A sweet and comfortable smile on his face as he stayed in waiting. 

"Are you ready?" Peter's sweet voice came from the other side of the door.

"I am… and I'm really excited." Tony admitted, biting his lip and snuggling into the bed comfortably.

"Me too, tell me when you're ready gorgeous." Peter told him, waiting by the door.

Tony beamed like this was the best thing to happen to him. He pulled off his top and settled the pillows behind him to make it more comfortable. 

Around twenty seconds later, Peter dimmed the lights. He waited patiently, the smile never fading. "Now." Tony replied

Peter walked into the room, only wearing small Iron Man printed boxers, he looked fucking beautiful. Christ, Tony was already hard just looking at him. His husband was an angelic sexual babe.

Peter held himself upright, trying to look like he was back being nothing but an intern. 

"Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry, I broke something in the lab." Peter spoke, biting his lip and looking enticing as fuck. He had his eyes wide and trying his best to look innocent. 

Tony smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Have you been a bad boy Pete?" His voice was low and seductive. One hand was already palming himself through the covers. 

"I have Mr. Stark, are you mad? Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Peter crawled onto the bed beside him. Tony's heart was beating ten to the dozen, his palms sweating. They had sex many times by now, but playing these out were the hottest moments of his life. He never got tired of Peter or his body, in fact, he just kept getting better.

"I think there is Peter, I am  **very** mad at you. I think I'm going to have to spank you." He growled, holding onto Peter's arm and pulling him close.

"Oh please sir, would you?" Peter moaned, looking intently into his eyes.

"Come here you bad boy," Tony pulled him close in a steamy and passionate kiss, shoving his tongue into the younger man's mouth, making him moan loudly in reply. Peter's hands smoothed up against Tony's chest and flicking his fingers over his nipples.

"Spank me daddy, I've been such a bad boy!" Peter moaned in his ear, "Need you!"

Tony smirked and sat up, standing by the bed. "Bring yourself over here baby, stick that gorgeous ass out for me."

Peter did as he was told and got down on his hands and knees, sticking his peachy ass closer to his husband. "Oh baby that's a good ass!" Tony groaned, pulling down his boxers and kneading the flesh that was there. 

Peter blushed at the praise, his cock hardening as it was released from his boxers. Tony let his hands trail down Peter's back and down to his ass, grabbing it and tapping it slightly. 

"How bad have you been baby?" Tony asked him, holding his hand out and flattening it. 

"Very… very bad…" Peter readied himself. 

"Remember the safe word honey, I'm gonna start now, you absolutely gorgeous thing you," Tony whispered as he slapped his hand against the tender flesh. Peter yelped and clasped the covers even more than before.

"Do you like that baby?" Tony slapped him again. Peter nodded and moaned, "Yes… god yes."

Tony spanked him seven more times, retracting yelps and whimpers from the man underneath him. Peter's ass was cute and pink, just sensitive enough to keep Peter happy. 

"Want you in me Sir," Peter moaned, grabbing a pillow and pulling it to his head. "Please hurry," his hard cock was leaking precum onto the bed. 

"Oh I will, I promise. You're so fucking wonderful," Tony moved to his beside table and grabbed some lube. He lathered up his fingers and held open his ass cheeks. 

"I love it when you praise me," Peter muttered, sticking his ass up further. "Fill me up, please!"

Tony stuck his finger in Peter's entrance, watching his back arch as he did so. Listening to the younger man's moans, as he finger-fucked him from behind. Peter was so much fucking hotter than any other person he had ever slept with before. 

Peter was thrusting his ass back and forth, trying to help get those thick fingers in deeper. Soon there were two, and then three, stretching him out and reaching in to swipe over his prostate.

"Fuck! Oh my god!" Peter moaned, "Please, please Sir!" 

Tony grinned, removing his hand and lathering himself up. He then lined himself up with Peter's pink hole and rubbed the head against it. "Do you know how fucking beautiful you are darling?"

Peter whimpered, "Tell me,"

Tony slowly pushed himself into Peter, grasping onto his hips, "You are the most beautiful fucking person I've ever fucking met." He began to slowly rock his hips, pulling his dick out halfway before thrusting back in fully. 

"Uhhh fuck yes!" Peter moaned like sin, like a fucking porn start but ten times hotter. 

"So muscular, yet so graceful… shit honey… you're fucking wonderful… I want every fucking part of you forever!" Tony grunted as he thrust harder and harder. 

"Yes… yes! Sir, please, please make me cum sir!" Peter cried out as Tony grabbed a hold of his gorgeous hair and pulled.

"Oh Peter… Peter baby fuck!" Tony was calling out, loudly might I add. 

Peter's legs felt like jelly, like he was gonna fall over any second. He was loving it, every thrust hitting him exactly where he wanted it.

"Pete! Oh fuck, Peter, you're so beautiful!" He screamed out, letting his hand reach around and grasping tightly at Peter's cock, jerking him off as he neared his orgasm. He knew Peter's tell tale signs when he was gonna finish. The younger man's shoulders started to blush, his breathing getting shorter and faster and his moans becoming a higher pitch.

"Oh Peter… baby… gonna cum honey," Tony finished with a loud noise, grunting and moaning as he moved his hips and called out Peter's name. Sweat poured off of him as Tony moved his hips almost violently.

"Sir! Fuck oh Mr. Stark! It's so fucking… I'm gonna… MR. STARK!" Peter came hard, shaking over the bed as Tony sped up, using him from behind as the muscles around his cock spasmed, milking him hard as he filled Peter up.

"Peter! Peteeeer!!" Tony cried out, collapsing on his back. Peter fell onto the bed, feeling Tony pull out and move them both onto the bed properly. 

Tony wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him in close. Peter smiled dreamily as his sweaty forehead against Tony's chest. 

"So…Was I good? That was your fantasy?" Peter whispered, 

Tony chuckled and pulled him close, kissing his nose and closing his eyes. They snuggled closer together. 

"Oh Peter, you're my fantasy." 


End file.
